I Miss You
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: Two years after the show and what do Courtney and Duncan have to show for it but a wounded relationship? What happens after two years of no communication? Will the two hit it off or just hit each other? D/C & B/G. Now M for language and future smut.
1. Neglecting To Cry

A/N: It's been a really long time since I've written a story that I feel is actually worth posting. So, tell me what you all think.

I Miss You-1. Neglecting to Cry

_I miss you._

She sent this message to him over a week ago and had gotten no response since then. It seemed more then obvious at this point. He had neglected to respond simply because he didn't want to. He was over her...

Courtney sighed as she re-read the text message again, checking its information. She and Duncan had the same phone service so the telling factor of the message was a little check marked box. The message had been properly sent, received and read. He had just failed to respond.

It was ironic really. She had fought so hard against the inevitable. She had held fast to her dignity, claiming that he wasn't worth her time, he was annoying, uncool, a delinquent. Only after ample persistence from the campers did she even consider a pairing with the pierced pig. She had given in too easily. She realized that now.

Apparently he had gotten tire of her and move on. What else was she to expect? They were just two different people...

So why then did it hurt so much? She had gone through the motions. The denial, the regret, the tears, and she had finally come to accept it, or so she thought. The hurt ate at her insides and the regret clawed at her throat. Tears found their way to her eyes and she hadn't the strength to wipe them away. Her heart lurched in her chest as she lay out over her bed, the blinds closed and the door lock. She hid herself away from the world, allowing her anguish to consume her one last time and this would be the last time...

A/N: Please review. Duncan makes ahis appearance a few chapters from now.


	2. Putting the Best Foot Forward

A/N: Wow, thanks guys. That was way more reviews then I was expecting to get; I was shooting for two, three at the most. Okay, well here's the next chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

I Miss You-2. Putting the Best Foot Forward

"Bridgette, if you don't hurry up we'll be late for class," Courtney urged, clutching her weighty books to her chest.

"I'm coming, Courtney," She responded, rushing to gather her college papers together.

Courtney shook her head with an endearing smile as she approached the door of their dorm. "I'll wait for you out here okay?"

"'K,"

Courtney sighed as she leaned against the door, staring up at the florescent lights above. Two years had passed since the show, two long and fulfilling years. She had put the past behind her and focused all of her energies into passing high school with honors. She had matured a great deal since the show, learning to truly relax and be herself. Not to say that she didn't still have her moments. She was still high strung and finicky, but not nearly so much.

Her social life hadn't improved much. She had become introverted after the show, preferring not to risk getting attached to anyone. She still thought about the other contestants, in fact she remained in contact with the majority of the people that had been on her team. Obviously she and Bridgette were still very close for they shared a dorm at their college and a few classes, and where Bridgette went so did Geoff. Geoff kept in constant contact with DJ and after that she didn't much care who else he kept in contact with. She had found out that Harold had gotten her voted off of the show not long after she had been thrown onto the Looser Boat and she still managed to hold a grudge against him. Katie and Sadie simply weren't her favorite people, Eva had tried to kill her, Ezekiel and Tyler hadn't even been worth her time let alone her frustration, and Duncan...

The subject still hurt a little and she doubted that it would ever stop. She had cut herself off completely from him after that last message that she had sent. She deleted his number, all of his pictures that he had sent her, all of the messages, everything accept that one message. It was her reminder, to not get soft, to not allow anyone close unless they were worth the aggravation and tears. She seriously doubted that there would ever be anyone like that in her life.

Bridgette finally immerged from the dorm, slightly frazzled but still utterly relaxed. Courtney had never known a girl more laid back then Bridgette and she aspired to be like her one day. They began to walk to their first class in companionable silence before the surfer girl broke the silence.

"Today's Friday right?"

"Yeah, Friday the first of August," Courtney responded, being more specific then necessary.

Bridgette smiled at that, knowing that that was just how Courtney was. "So...would you like to go clubbing with Geoff and me tonight?" Courtney's countenance took on a skeptical note and Bridgette hurried to recover, "After we study and complete ALL of our home work of course,"

Courtney smiled at her friend's recovery and nodded to herself, "Sure; it sounds like it'd be fun."

They continued to their class at a sedated pace as Courtney's thoughts turned inward once again. Geoff and Bridgette had been dating since they'd both been kicked off of the show. They had shared a long distance relationship, for Bridgette lived in Florida while Geoff lived in California. They had flown to each others homes for the past two summers, which Courtney felt was very romantic. Geoff had decided to attend the same college as Bridgette just to be closer to her. What really surprised Courtney was that she and Bridgette attended a somewhat influential college in New York City, which meant that Geoff had to actually study. Courtney hadn't thought that he was dedicated enough to go through with it, but apparently the cowboy hat wearing blond cared enough for the surfer chick to actually follow through and keep a consistent GPA. Courtney hoped that one day...she could actually find someone like that.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Bridgette asked, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "Clubbing should provoke a happy face,"

Courtney chuckled at that, dashing away the depressing thoughts, "It's nothing, I'm just wondering if you and Geoff really want me as a third wheel."

"Of course we do," Bridgette grinned, "A third wheel would give us some stability,"

Courtney eyed her skeptically before concluding that her friend was being sincere. "If you say so,"

"I do say so," Bridgette answered sincerely, throwing a companionable arm around Courtney's shoulders, making her giggle. "Now, turn that frown upside down,"

"Oh, come on, Bridgette. How old are you?" Courtney teased, leaning in to the friendly embrace.

A/N: Okay, that's that. Review and let me know what you think. I'm giving everyone a fair warning now. I'm going to Otakon tomorrow and, unless my friend brings her laptop with her and the hotel has direct connect, I won't be able to post any new chapters until Monday. However, don't let that stop ya'll from telling me what you think. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Fist Meeting No it's Not a Typo

A/N: Wow, even more reviews. Ya'll make me smile. Some of you guys have really been on your game. Yep, I made an uh-oh. You know it didn't even click in my head until some of you said that the blasted show aired in Canada first, which I knew. However, I didn't know that it took place in Canada. Whoops! My bad. Though for the sake of this story it's going to take place in America. I apparently know nothing about Canada and don't feel like doing research. Sorry for not catching that sooner, I kinda feel like an idiot right now, so I'm going to go sulk in the corner while ya'll enjoy this next chapter.

I Miss You-3. Fist Meeting (No it's Not a Typo)

The music blared through the air and the atmosphere was very heavy and humid, but it seemed to suit the mood of the trio entering the place. They were merely looking for a good time and some lively music to wash away the day's stresses.

Courtney smiled happily as the lyrics to Nickleback's "Figured You Out" drifted past her ears. She had taken a shine to rock music after leaving the island, courtesy of the delinquent. She had wondered at his culture, curiously delving into different things like piercings and tattoos. She had gotten a tattoo to the shock and rage of her parents. It wasn't anything big really, just a small red heart tattooed on her right butt cheek, like a Care Bear's. She grinned as she remembered how they discovered it. The ink had bled through onto a pair of her panties that her mother just happened to notice before she threw them into the wash. She had confronted her daughter about it and Courtney, with her new found mean streak, had confessed without flinching. She had even grinned at the baffled expression on her mother's face. Suffice to say she had been grounded for forever. Her parents had even tried to get her to have it removed, but she refused.

A lot about her appearance had changed. She had grown out her hair to just below her shoulder blades and lightened it with highlighted streaks of blond. It was layered down from her chin and curved softly at the ends to frame her jaw line. Her choice in clothing had also changed, revealing a little more skin, but still very classy.

At the time she was wearing a short, pleated, green, cotton skirt, black, four inch healed thongs, and a black spaghetti strapped tank. Her long, shapely legs and full hips were just a small gust away from indecent exposure.

She smirked as all eyes seemed to follow her and her group until they came to wrest at a low coffee table with a few plush chairs surrounding it. She bent over, carefully holding down her skirt, to sit delicately in one of the massive chairs. Geoff occupied the chair opposite of her and dragged Bridgette down on top of his lap, sporting a glare at all of the men ogling his girlfriend. Courtney couldn't blame the men though; Bridgette did look really good in her low ridding capries and high ridding tub top. She couldn't blame the women glaring at the blond surfer girl either. Geoff was wearing the same clothes he normally did, just with a variation in color. His shirt was navy blue and unbuttoned as per its usual style, while he chose to forgo his usual shorts for a pair of worn light blue jeans.

A slower song began to play through the dimly lit night club, distracting their onlookers enough so that Bridgette was able to wiggle her way into the small nook of the chair that Geoff didn't occupy. She glared lightly at his pout and flung her right leg over his thighs for compensation. This seemed to assuage the skater as he allowed his left hand to start a gentle massage on her exposed calf.

They all sat in companionable silence until they were able to feel out the music that the DJ was playing and deduce that they like the music enough to dance to it.

"How 'bout something to drink ladies?" Geoff asked suavely.

The two girls nodded, "I want a Wounded Dragon," Bridgette responded, getting a whoop of appraisal from her boyfriend.

"Isn't that an alcoholic beverage?" Courtney asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Geoff answered her lightly, "I've got an ID,"

"But you're not 21," Courtney retorted, beginning to glare.

"It's a fake Courtney," Bridgette supplied, recovering beautifully at seeing the expression her friend was sending her way. "It's not like we're going to get plastered, and Geoff is our designated driver for the evening. Right Geoff?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. There's absolutely no reason to worry Courtney. I'll cut you off if you start acting too weird." He reassured her.

Courtney contemplated this for a moment before she conceded, "I'll have what Bridgette's having."

The couple looked at her doubtfully before attempting to deter her choice in beverages. "If Bridgette can hash it out then so can I," She said forcefully, not taking no for an answer.

Geoff conceded as he wondered over to the bar, leaving the two girls to their own devices. Bridgette told Courtney about the repercussions of the drink that they would be having. Apparently, it was supposed to be so strong that it could knock you on your rear. At hearing this Courtney began to worry, but by this time Geoff had already paid for the drinks and was bringing the full shot glasses to the pair of girls.

"Alright, Courtney, shots should be taken in one big gulp," Bridgette explained and received a glare from said girl.

"I'm not naïve, Bridgette. I know how you're supposed to drink liquor." She snorted, taking the shot glass that Geoff handed to her.

"Sorry," Bridgette apologized, "We should do this together on the count of three." She suggested.

"Okay," Courtney agreed, watching as Bridgette lifted the glass to her lips and plugged her nose.

Courtney copied her actions and listened avidly as Geoff counted down, "Three...two...one!"

Courtney tipped her chin back and with it the contents of the small glass slid down her throat, causing her to gag at the rancid, burning flavor. She strove to endure and swallowed thickly, breathing heavily with a choked cough as she finished. She felt a reassuring pat on her back as her coughing slowly died away. She could feel the warmth of the liquor as it settled into the pit of her stomach and slackened her limbs.

"What the hell was in that?" She wheezed, her eyes starting to burn and tears beginning to seep from the corners.

"No clue," Bridgette wheezed beside her, her infliction more jovial.

"Nicely done ladies," Geoff congratulated, continuing to rub their backs, "Can I get ya'll anything else?"

"How about a Guinness?" Bridgette suggested, "A tall one,"

"Sounds good to me," Courtney agreed as she began to feel her body numbing.

A few drinks later and the trio was out on the dance floor. The music really began to flow together. The style of music the DJ seemed to like was a lot of alternative rock and techno. Right now they were going through a string of Three Days Grace, Nickleback, Orgy, and Hinder and the beat was really agreeing with the girls as their loose limbs flowed with the music. 'Animal I Have Become' was playing as the two girls danced back to front, bending their legs up and down to the medium paced beat and swaying their hips. Geoff took up the rear, sandwiching Bridgette and grinning lasciviously as his girlfriend ground against him.

The club itself was fairly large with three floors and high ceilings. Smoked filled the lower floor that they occupied and strobe lights and disco ball lit the groups of dancing people periodically. There were ravers flailing around with their glow sticks and scantly clad girls occupied the public poles in the center stage of the club.

Courtney had been eyeing the poles curiously, running the idea by Bridgette whom seemed too shy to try it, even with how many drinks she had in her system. Courtney dismissed the idea as a new song began, Orgy, 'Blue Monday'. She began to bang her head to the music, flailing her long hair around, maintaining her balance by bending over and bracing her hands on her bare thighs. She could feel Bridgette getting closer to her bottom and putting her hands on her waist. Courtney began to roll her hips into her friend's pelvises and grinned as she heard her laugh hysterically at how raunchy she was being. Geoff was lost in his own bliss, grinning stupidly at how lucky he was getting.

A few more moments later and the song ended to begin a slow one, Hinder 'Better Than Me'.

Courtney paused, remembering the lyrics. She clenched her jaw shut and her body froze. Why did they have to play a stupid song like this at a freakin' club? With a straight spine she walked over to the table that they had previously occupied, leaving Bridgette and Geoff to dance far too closely together. What did it matter anyway that the stupid song reminded her of that ogre? She was a changed woman, she was different, she was over it! She was... Her insides cracked as she felt the remnants of tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She bit her lip nearly until it bled and held them back stubbornly. She would NOT cry over him again! She refused to dwell on him that night so many years ago. She would not let him hold her back like this...

Courtney's glaring eyes averted from her friends to the poled stage. He would not hold her back! The song was ending to begin anew and she grinned evilly as the lyrics of the next song, Nickleback 'Next Contestant', began. Courtney removed her shoes from her aching feet before she rose from the seat and marched over to the stage, mounting it as she reached it. She approached the nearest vacant pole and began to dance. She moved her hips seductively and twirled about it, imagining how everyone must be staring at her. She opened her eyes and caught sight of her friends as they cheered her on, giving her courage as she squatted low to touch the floor and slowly rose up, hand snaking up her leg for an added affect. Courtney flung her hair back and leaned against the pole as she stared out seductively at the audience she had.

Courtney's eyes caught sight of something and she could swear that she felt her blood freeze in her veins at what she saw... Her jaw clenched and she saw red as her body temperature did a complete 180. Courtney could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise at attention as she clenched her fists so tightly they nearly bled. She began to march to the end of the stage where she then jumped down, continuing her pursuit. She shoved past the crowd around her, knocking a girl onto her back in her boundless rage. Courtney approached the pair steadily, her body beginning to tremble in avid anticipation. They hadn't noticed her yet, which seemed to suit her just fine as she finished her approach. Courtney jabbed a finger down onto the man's shoulder pretty much turning him around with the force of it. Furious mocha eyes met surprised jaded teal. Courtney didn't even pause as she pulled back her balled up fist and sent it sailing right into the bastard's left cheek. She could have only hoped that the sickening crunch she felt was his cheek bone breaking off into his brain, but she could only be so lucky. The shocked look was little compensation for all of the emotions flowing through her mind. Courtney towered over him despite her short stance and shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU'VE GOTTEN OVER ME YOU PERVERTED PIG!!"

Courtney glared hatefully at the girl he had had his arms around before turning sharply on her bare feet. She marched back over to the table that her and Bridgette's bags were at. She grabbed her purse before turning on a dime to leave the club, not caring at the scene she had made or the still flabbergasted delinquent she had left behind.

Duncan touched his cheek tenderly as he watch Courtney leave, fascinated at the outburst she had created. She hadn't changed one bit. He grinned to himself, wincing as the act jarred his injured cheek.

The girl that he was with looked at him skeptically before turning to leave, "I knew that you weren't over her," She said, "Call me if you ever are,"

A/N: That one was a lot longer, but only because I had so much stuff I wanted to write. I still don't thing I wrote enough, but I'm starting to lose my focus, so I need to take a step back and figure out which direction I want this story to go in next. Thanks to all of my loyal and dedicated reviewers. Reading your support makes me smile and want to carry on with this. Please review.


	4. Digging Up The Past

A/N: Hey, Thanks for all of the reviews while I was away. Ya'll really make me smile. Otakon was amazing by the way. I'm definately going to be putting all of my pics up on my myspace so check them out if any of you are anime fans. myspace: kingdomheartssorariku. Okay, well here is the next chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

I Miss You-4. Digging Up The Past

Courtney could feel her heart throbbing in her chest as she fled the scene of the assault. Her hair was tousled, mascara running slightly, tellingly, and yet she still fought to keep the tears in. She screeched a few times to herself to keep them at bay, using her boundless rage to distract the hurt and pain. A strap of her shirt had fallen off of her shoulder, her skirt was askew and her bare feet were sporting fresh cuts and stubbed toes from the unforgiving concrete sidewalk. The pain in her feet was a welcome substitute for the swirling thoughts and questions flowing through her disheveled mind.

How dare he be there?! How dare he be at that club, in this city in this state?! It wasn't enough that he broke her heart and spirit, but then he had to show up there. Eight billion people in the fucking world and he had to be one of the many thousand that happened to occupy the city of New York.

Courtney screeched again, scaring a homeless person into the corner of a decrepit building. She kicked at a lamp post to give her rage an outlet, forgetting that she had no footwear on to speak of, let alone the proper footwear to be kicking at a hard pole. She felt the sickening crunch of her big toe too late and screamed out in pain and rage.

"AHHH!! That bastard!"

"Courtney!" She could hear Bridgette call from somewhere behind her.

Courtney didn't even bother to look at her, simply began to limp away from the truck that was following her. She couldn't face her friends like this. She couldn't let Geoff and Bridgette see her so unglued.

"Come on, Courtney," Geoff assuaged from the drivers side, "You could get mugged out here,"

Courtney continued to ignore them, not even flinching at the idea of someone trying to mug, rape, or abduct her. If they wanted the legendary Harpy shrieking at them, then by all means let them try.

"Courtney," Bridgette called, the tone making said girl slow up her pace just a little, "Would you like me with you?"

At this, Courtney stopped and nodded her head in silent askance. She could hear the truck stopping beside her and the passenger door being opened. A moment later and Bridgette was at her side, waving an uneasy Geoff off and urging the shaken girl to continue walking until they approached a bench to sit at.

The area was lit warmly by a light post and there was a trash can that was overflowing to their right. They were on the outer rim of the park and pigeons and squirrels began to emerge and approach to look at them in askance for food.

The two girls sat there for some time, neither asking nor urging to speak, both knowing that words would come when they were ready to be spoken. A good ten minutes later and Courtney broke the silence with a long sigh. She had finally deflated and her eyes looked on hollowly as the squirrels harassed the pigeons.

"Why did he have to be there?" She asked Bridgette, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know, maybe it was fate," She answered, nudging a foot at a pigeon that was getting far too close for her liking.

Courtney snorted derisively, "Fate's a bitch then," She growled out, glaring hate fully at the lamp post as if it were Fate herself.

Bridgette laughed softly, "Maybe you pissed her off. Saying stuff like that about her isn't going to make her like you any more."

"Whatever," Courtney scoffed, averting her glare to a particularly mischievous squirrel.

"So, I saw Duncan at the club, and he was sporting a very nice looking welt on his left cheek. You didn't happen to have anything to do with that did you?" Bridgette asked.

"So what if I did?" Courtney said dismissively.

Bridgette balked, not expecting her friend to have actually hit the delinquent. "Courtney!" She chided. Taking one good look at her friend's uncaring face, she began to giggle uncontrollably. "I can't believe that you actually hit him," She wheezed between gales of laughter.

Courtney wasn't a stranger to the irony of the moment, but she was far more steamed then giggly. She rolled her eyes as she unconsciously began to straighten herself up, combing a hand through her hair and pulling the strap of her shirt back up over her shoulder.

"So...," Bridgette began as she regained her composure, "You going to tell me what's up or should I just make my own assumptions?"

"It's too much to talk about right now, Bridgette," Courtney responded, looking away form her friend's worried expression.

"It might do you some good," Bridgette persisted, "I know that it's been on your mind for a long time now. I can't help you or take your side if you don't tell me what's happened between you two."

Courtney looked over at her friend, almost appalled at the idea that she would take Duncan's side over her own. However, she was the one who clobbered the bully without any provocation. She contemplated divulging her sad sob story to her friend, wondering if she could handle the pity that she was bound to receive.

"I fought so hard against him Bridgette, you know that," Courtney began, receiving a nod of understanding from the blond, "I was so determined to push him away. He didn't seem to be worth my time...but it was so hard to ignore him."

She breathed heavily, her voice trembling softly. "He was the first guy to ever show any interest in me, you know? I had no idea how to react to him. The way that he looked at me...," She paused, clenching her eyes closed against the stubborn tears, "The things that he said to me, the way that he touched me, it was just so overwhelming. And it didn't help that you, and Geoff, and everyone else were encouraging him." She bit out, glaring half heartedly at Bridgette.

"The night before I was voted off I just caved in. He stripped me of my morals and it had felt so good to be let loose from my cage, so to speak. For the first time in my life I felt so alive...," She paused again, staring up blankly at the night sky.

"He made me feel that way. He made me feel something so new and different. I didn't think that anyone else before or after him could make me feel that way again. My world came tumbling down around me when I was voted off though. I thought that Fate was playing a cruel joke on me."

"We kept in touch about a month and a half before he got kicked off. Another two weeks and I sent him a message saying, 'I miss you,' and he never responded. I know that he received it; he just didn't want to write back. After that it was all over. He and I never wrote one another again."

"So you can imagine my shock and rage when I saw him all over some bimbo tonight at the club. I couldn't control myself." Courtney shrugged again, glancing over to Bridgette whom had a contemplative look on her face. "Was I justified?" Courtney asked, wanting the approval of her friend.

"I guess," Bridgette responded, "I mean, I can definitely see where you're coming from. I totally would have clobbered Geoff if he had done something like that to me."

Courtney smiled softly at her friend, more then pleased to have her support. Her eyes glanced toward the sky again as she felt the blond rise to her feet.

"Are you just about ready to head back?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney shook her head dismissively, "No, I still need a little time,"

Bridgette was reluctant to leave her friend, but was slightly eased by the fact that Courtney carried a modern day rape kit in her purse. She had a stun gun, pepper spray, and a rape whistle that could wake the dead when pared with her lung's endless supply of air. She called Geoff who came moments later to pick her up, obviously having waited near by for her call.

"Give us a call when you're ready to come back," Bridgette urged from the passenger side and only left when she was certain that Courtney would do just that.

Courtney sat in contemplative silence, her feet crossed at the ankle and hands folded delicately in her lap. The night air was crisp and welcoming against her warm skin and the sounds of crickets chirping in the background lulled her into a false sense of comfort. Her mind was numb and she didn't want it any other way at the moment.

If she could only stay this way forever she would be a happier more fulfilled person. However, Courtney knew that would never be likely or possible. She had to face the world again. She had to heal her open wounds once more and carry on with the direction her life had been heading in before that deviant had reappeared. But, at the moment, she was more then happy to let her mind wander in an empty direction. Her conscious had reached a state of meditation that seemed to block out everything around her. Time passed by swiftly and unnoticed.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is on its way, but until then let me know what ya'll think of this chapter. Thanks! Review!


	5. I Missed You Too

A/N: So yeah, before I posted the first chapter I was about two to three chapters ahead. But, because of my vacation I'm writing each chapter then posting them as I go. So it's going to take me a few days to get each chapter up. I still don't have internet at my house and I'm running up to the local college to post these. I also work full time and have an involved family. So, I don't have all that much free time and I'm a slow typist to top it all off. So be patient with me and please keep reviewing. I feel the love right now.

I Miss You-5. I Missed You Too

"I missed you,"

Courtney's heart shattered. She whirled around, aiming an accurate hand at the cheek of the hapless offender. Before her palm could make contact with her assailant, it was caught in a gentle yet unyielding grasp. Furious onyx eyes met amused teal for the second time that night and she wrenched her wrist away as if scalded.

"The first one was a freebie," He grinned, wiggling his hand to assuage the impact, "It's been a long time, Princess,"

Each word he spoke ate away at her as she backed away. Courtney felt cornered despite the massive amount of space between them. His eyes bore into hers, stripping away her defenses as they had always done and leaving her bare and aching.

"Don't you dare say that to me," She ordered, barley above a whisper as her frightened, anguished eyes took him in.

He hadn't changed much. He was taller. Were his shoulders always so broad, was his waist always so narrow, were his eyes always so enveloping...?

She averted her gaze so quickly that her eyes nearly turned around in her head. Her mind began to work double time, registering his earlier words. She struggled to grasp at her anger, speaking the first thing that came to mind, "It hasn't been nearly long enough for me, Duncan,"

"Oh, the Princess has a sharp bite," He teased, coming out from behind the bench she had been previously occupying to approach her.

Courtney backed up further until her spine came in contact with the lamp post. Her legs trembled weakly and her fingers clutched at the icy metal for physical and mental support. Her heart throbbed somewhere deep in her throat and her skin broke out into a cold sweat.

Duncan's advance was slow and measured; as if a large black cat were stalking it's pray. Either that or he was making sure that he could react before the scared former CIT lashed out again. It certainly wasn't like she wasn't capable of it.

His footsteps were loud in the dark silence, his eyes unwavering. He had always been so sure of himself and Courtney had envied that aspect of his viral personality. He always knew what he wanted and when he hadn't written her back...

Then, as suddenly as Duncan had appeared behind Courtney, he was in front of her and she could not look away. His movements were still slow as he began to kneel before her.

At the realization of what he was doing, Courtney's blood began to boil. He was kneeling before her like the princess he thought she was. How dare this bastard ever even crawl out from underneath the place that he was buried to come and provoke her like this?

She wouldn't let him get that far as she jerked her right leg forward and sideways to catch him alongside the waste and knock him to the ground. However calculated her plan may have been, it somehow managed to fall through as Duncan braced himself against the onslaught and caught her thigh in hand against his hip.

Courtney could feel her skin bristle at the touch of his hand on her thigh and for the life of her she could not determine weather she enjoyed it or not. She could once again feel her heart beat pounding in her throat as the delinquent dared to step forward until their two fronts were nearly flush against each other. As it stood, his hips fit snugly against her pelvis and his flat defined torso melded into hers.

Courtney could feel his left hand slowly snaking its way up her thigh and with every inch his hand rose to the minimal hem of her skirt she could feel her heart sink. Would he really do this to her now? After everything that he had done to her in the past, lied to her, cheated on her, loved her then left her, would he honestly think that he had the right to touch her so intimately? Yet what scared Courtney the most was that she could not determine weather or not she wanted it.

She clenched her eyes shut tightly against the inevitable, yet found herself opening them again as Duncan's fingertips just barley skimmed the hem of her skirt only to reverse their advance. His hand trailed back down her thigh and then to her calf to slip something over her foot. After the object was placed securely over her foot her leg was released. Before she could regain her balance on said foot, her other leg was pulled out from under her. She staggered backwards slightly and only managed to maintain her balance because of Duncan's body pressing more firmly into her own.

At this, she could feel all of him at once, his breath on her neck, his steady heartbeat against her chest, his defined torso, his unyielding hips, and his strong thigh as it pressed innocently between her legs to keep her from sagging limply against the lamp post.

Courtney was far too shocked to retain basic motor functions as Duncan repeated the same action to her other foot. Her mind only began to come back to itself as Duncan had yet to release her long after he had finished his task.

She began to shift her weight around and suddenly heard him take in a slightly sharp breath. Her eyes averted to his wildly, fearing that she might have done something wrong, yet meeting his gaze seemed to be the wrong thing to do.

She had only ever seen him up this close once before and the memories that brought back were staggering to her mental stability as well as her physical. She could feel her body going limp as his jaw strayed forward, his lips brushing the corner of hers almost timidly before enveloping her own in a full, warm kiss.

The act alone was innocent, mouth to mouth nothing more, but it felt like so much more to Courtney. A chill went down her back from shoulders to tail bone and her fingernails began to scratch paint off of the lamp post as she clutched to it for dear life.

Her head began to swim as she could feel Duncan slant his lips over her own to deepen the kiss. The warmth of his tongue began to force its way into her mouth and she lurched forward, grasping onto his shoulders desperately. Her consent was not given, however she seemed to have no qualms about the act as Duncan's hands settled onto her hips. His fingers began to rotate over her hip bones to the rhythm of his tongue and Courtney moaned out jubilantly.

...What was happening?

A sharp nagging feeling began to press at the back of her skull as Duncan stepped closer, if at all possible, to press his hips tellingly against her own.

What was she allowing him to do?

She was allowing this delinquent, whom had left her for a bleached hussy, kiss her. She was acting like a brazen slut as she moaned out against his intruding tongue. She was becoming the person that she had promised herself she would never become. She was becoming weak, her barriers and defenses melting away in the heat of an electrifying kiss with the man that had left her at the wayside.

She was letting Duncan kiss her.

Courtney's eyes shot open and her reaction was swift. She bit down as hard as she could, elating in the sharp grunt she evoked from her assailant.

Duncan's reaction was swift as he extracted himself from Courtney's warmth, wiggling his tongue around in his mouth to determine weather she had bitten the entire thing off or not. After determining that he would still be able to taste he let loose a writhing glare that was returned equally. His mood changed, however, as he regained his composure.

Unfortunately, Courtney could not say the same as her body screamed for his touch and her lungs fought to draw in much needed breaths.

"Like I said," Duncan murmured, "Sharp bite,"

"You should have known better," Courtney chided uncaringly.

"I just couldn't help myself," Duncan grinned as he rubbed his finger tips against his palms, "I could pet you all day, Princess. Especially with all of that moaning you were doing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed it,"

Courtney's skin bristled once again as she turned away from him to begin walking home, only to falter slightly. Her shoes...that she had left at the night club, were once again on her feet. At this realization, Courtney's spin straightened almost painfully. She could have avoided that entire situation if she had simply let him do what he was planning on doing, instead of trying to kick him and getting herself into an awkward predicament. She should have just let him put the shoes on her feet and leave. Thinking more on it though, she pretty much knew that even if she hadn't tried to blindside him he would have tried something anyway. Believing this made her feel a little less uncomfortable as she began to walk away from him again.

The tell-tale sound of footsteps began to beat against the sidewalk as Duncan began to follow her. Courtney groaned out in frustration as she turned around to face him with a writhing stare.

"Stop following me," She ordered firmly, twitching slightly at his smirking eyes.

"What makes you think I'm following you?" He inquired, raising up his hands nonchalantly to shrug at her, "Maybe my place just happens to be in the same direction that yours is,"

Courtney nearly growled out in frustration, but held it back as she whirled around to continue her journey, "Whatever," She threw over her shoulder sharply.

She lengthened her stride and was only remotely surprised that Duncan began to keep pace.

Her mind began to wander as the act seemed very familiar. He had always seemed to follow her at camp. He had always seemed to go out of his way to stand or sit next to her. At times, when his goal had been thwarted, he had made it so she would come to him.

The night that they had to camp out on the survival task she had made a point to sit away from him, between Harold and DJ. Apparently, he hadn't approved of this as he saw it fit to tell a scary story, though it wasn't like Courtney hadn't enticed him with her sarcasm. The story had actually riled her up enough to approach him, without thinking, to yell at him. The cry of a wolf had startled her further into proximity with him as she sought out his protection.

Thinking back on it now, that might have been the first time that she had looked at him as a potential boyfriend. He had protected her and when she had woken up the next day cuddled to him it had become quite apparent. Despite all of these revelations, she still denied it. Her upbringing simply would not allow it.

During the phobia challenge, she had sympathized with him, only after having determined that his phobia for standees was legit. She had been so elated that he had passed the challenge that she had embraced him. This might have been the sign that he needed to fully pursue her as, after that, he had not let up on her.

Throughout the canoe race, he had seemed to be finding his footing in the whole ordeal. Once he had determined he was going to follow through he did just that.

With the paintball challenge he had made it more then obvious to Courtney that he was interest, as he instigated the idea of some sort of a relationship. She seemed to think he was being sarcastic as she ignored the idea and yelled for him to help in getting back to camp. Once arriving, Owen had initiated the topic. Duncan's response seemed so nonchalant and arrogant that Courtney determined he wasn't being serious. She let him know just how she felt as she unleashed her anger, grounding the poor pig.

All of these signs made it more then apparent to Courtney that Duncan had at least been thinking about the idea of them being together. And despite popular belief, Courtney did think about it as well. She thought about the future. She though about her parent's reaction and how she would explain the situation to them if they just so happened to meet. She thought about her friends and his. She thought about her reputation and his. She even went so far as to think about the flower arrangements if they were to have a wedding. And when she thought of this, and her stomach didn't turn, she knew she would be comfortable with him enough to express her feelings. Courtney held it in for the longest time, not wanting to give in too easily. Yet with everyone's persistence and then the obvious comment Duncan made about kissing him, she couldn't resist.

And she still couldn't resist...

Courtney may still have been furious with him, and she may never be able to forgive him, but that did not stop her heart from wanting to be with him. At this realization, she yielded. She learned to fight for what she wanted and not hide from her obvious emotions, as apposed to before when she fought to keep everything concealed. She learned that it simply wasn't healthy to deny her heart what it wanted, so she didn't.

"I got a tattoo,"

Despite the fact that she wasn't facing him, Courtney knew that Duncan nearly fell flat on his face at admitting this. She smirked to herself as the sound of his stride stopped, then regained itself at a quicker pace to catch up. He fell into step beside her and Courtney didn't expect to see a bewildered smirk on his face.

"Nice," He grinned, "Where is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased, her chin rising in the air and a self-satisfied look on her face.

A/N: I want to give a special shout out to all of my loyal reviewers. Thanks to everyone NeoChick , watchingpaintdry, Amethyst Ocean, Gabbiez, Em, Iloveduncan22, Pirate Slayer, Bubbles968, anon goddess, cartoonfire, cherrybomb 10295, iluvnusessnar, Temporary Writer, Attempingwriter29, Bunnyboo, UnderxGravity, Hgirl1884, Grethen903, The Anarchy Pancake, Summer Ann, nArUtO1rOcKsTaR, Beautifuldeath92, totaldramaislandlover, LavGhost. You all keep me motivated with your reviews. Thank you so much! Keep reviewing for me and telling me what ya'll think.


	6. Forgiven but Not Forgotten

A/N: So, yeah, I've never done shout outs before and to be honest I didn't even think that anyone was reading my A/N's. I'm glad that ya'll appreciate my writing style. I know that I have a lot of run-ons and stuff. And sometimes I describe something until people get annoyed, but that's how I paint my picture. Ya'll know what a true writer is, not my evil college English Professor. Thanks for all of the love and support. Ya'll really are the best.

I Miss You-6. Forgiven but Not Forgotten

The silence seemed to envelope the air in its monotone embrace as Courtney and Duncan made their way down the darkened streets of New York City. The two bristled at each sigh and throat clearing, desperate to break the silence and speak their minds. Duncan seemed to find his courage faster than Courtney as he opened his mouth to speak the first thing that came to mind.

"I missed–,"

"Don't say it!" Courtney shouted, jerking her head to glare at him hatefully. "Don't you dare say that to me, Duncan, you have no right!"

"Okay," He yielded, holding his hands in front of himself as if she had him at gun point, "Sheesh,"

Courtney's brow furrowed at his bewildered expression and she saw it fit to explain herself for some reason. "I waited for your response for a week, Duncan," She admitted, knowing that he knew what she was referring to as his gaze became downcast, "When you didn't answer I simply gave up. I don't want to hear you say it because you had your chance and you didn't take it. I'm giving you another chance, so long as you never give me a reason to say that again."

Duncan nodded in understanding as he continued walking along side her. His mind began to wrap around the fact that Courtney had just said she would give him another chance. His throat clenched slightly as his conscious began to grasp exactly what that meant. She would give him another chance...and he would take it by the proverbial horns.

The air around them fell silent until Duncan decided to break it once more, "When did you get your tattoo?"

"Recently, just after my 18th birthday. My parents would have never allowed me to get one, so I had to wait until I was old enough,"

"So, why won't you tell me where it is?" Duncan grinned, raking his eyes down her body from head to toe and not seeing anything in plain sight, "It's not a sign that says 'Property of Duncan' on your ass is it?"

"Maybe,"

Duncan faltered again, feeling his stomach clench at the ideas of such a branding mark on this beautiful vibrant woman.

All of the time that they had been apart, he had never forgotten her. He had always thought of what it would have been like to have neglected his worry for her and pursue her to his hearts content. In his heart, he had ignored her message to save her from the inevitable humiliation that she would experience. However, at this moment, he chose to ignore the nagging feeling in his heart and follow his desires. He would not deny himself what he wanted ever again, especially when it came to Courtney.

"You know it's true though," He knew she was aware of what he meant because he could swear he saw her skin crawl.

He meant it was true that he had missed her. Nothing that he'd ever said had been truer. He saw her shrug it off and chose to end the conversation at that. As long as she knew, he was content.

"So, where do you live?" Duncan inquired.

"Why does it matter?" Courtney shot back.

"Because I'm shacking up at your place tonight," He said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Courtney took a page from LaShawna's book, "I know you didn't just say what I think you said,"

"Afraid so," Duncan grinned, "You see, I kinda ditched my friend at the club and he was my ride,"

"Well, why can't you go back?" Courtney sneered.

"That's a little complicated. He was the DJ at the club, right?" Courtney nodded in understanding before he continued, "Yeah, and ugh, I'm kind of a groupie. I ride in the tour bus with the group. I've been bumming off of them for about a month now and they've just been dying for an excuse to get rid of me. And seeing as its four in the morning and the club closed a couple of hours ago, I'd say they're long gone by now. So, it looks like I'm stuck with you now toots." He leered, grinning widely at her irate expression.

"Uh-uh! No way, no how!" Courtney protested, crossing her arms in front of her as if to ward him off. "Don't you have anywhere else to stay? There are a million cheap hotels in this city, pick one!"

"I'm broke; remember _bumming_ off of the group. They paid for everything, including my cigarettes." Duncan bragged, looking very self-satisfied over his mooching.

"You've got to be kidding." Courtney groaned, "I can't hold you up in my dorm! What am I gonna tell Bridgette and the dorm rep?"

"Ugh, you took in an adorable little black cat." Duncan supplied.

"Pets aren't allowed in the dorms either, genius,"

"Okay then, Princess, you think of something,"

"I'm not the one trying to shack up with my ex in a gender specific dorm room with a reserved vegetarian friend! You think of something," She ordered glaring spitefully at the determined delinquent.

"Fine then, I'll think of something when I get caught. I'm good at improvising anyway."

"You're not gonna get caught 'cause you're not staying!" Courtney reiterated.

"Do you really have the heart to make me sleep on a bench with the bums tonight?"

Courtney looked as if she might actually be contemplating this as she passed by an awfully comfy looking bench.

"Aw, come on, Princess! Have a heart!" Duncan wined, surprising the former CIT with his persistence and ease at sinking to the lowest by begging.

"Fine!" She shouted exasperatedly, rolling her eyes at him, "Bridgette will be there anyway so I guess it couldn't hurt." She caved, not noticing Duncan's little victory jab as they continued.

* * *

Courtney was still scowling to herself as she jiggled her keys in the lock to her dorm room. By now it was around five in the morning and some of the other occupants in the dorm were awake and walking around. She and Duncan managed to bypass any questions by fishing out a blanket from her overnight bag in her car to cover him up with it. Surprisingly, no one asked any questions. That didn't mean much as it seemed none of the girls were actually awake this early in the morning.

Courtney thrust her hip against the sticking door and nearly fell forward as it gave way suddenly. She recovered quickly and cringed as Duncan stepped foot onto the premises. It felt as if her entire personal space had just been violated by the delinquent.

In all of her memory she had never remembered allowing a man to step foot into her room. It felt awkward and uncomfortable as she noticed him glancing around the bland lodgings. The room that they were in at the moment was the living room, which had a small kitchenette in the back right corner, and a quaint two-seater table. The living room had a comfortable warn in couch that separated the room down the middle. A low-set glass coffee table was placed between the couch and television, which was situated adjacently to the wall that separated their bedroom from the rest of the dorm.

It wasn't much, but it was home. It was her freedom. It was away from prying eyes and overbearing parents and a part of her wanted to protect that from this delinquent who meant something to her.

It seemed like the final step in a relationship. It was as if she was skipping all of the steps and just diving in. In her heart, it felt wrong. She imagined the dating process to be as follows: meeting each other, dating each other, meeting the parents after being certain that it would all work out, marrying each other, and _then_ living together. Everything was just turning out so wrong.

"Bridge!" She called. Expecting the girl to be asleep by now, she began to walk towards their bedroom. "Hey, Bridge, wake up," She ordered after opening the door.

What frustrated her the most was that she didn't see hide-nor-hair of the blond surfer girl. She turned around to see an expectant look on Duncan's face and brushed by him to the kitchen table. She saw a telling note on its clean surface and read it a few times before everything began to click.

Court,

Hey, I'm staying over at Geoff's so you can have a little time to yourself. I know that I would want time to mull over all of my issues if Geoff had done all of that to me. Thank goodness you and I have today off right? Call me if you need me.

Bridgette

Courtney could feel her body twitch as she knew that Duncan was staring at her expectantly. She turned around to see him smirking at her and bristled nervously. She found herself rushing into her room and going into her closet to retrieve a set of blankets. Before Duncan could follow her and set foot in her safe haven, she shoved the blankets into his arms and pointed to the couch.

"Sleep tight," She squeaked before turning around abruptly and slamming the door in his face.

A/N: I hope that ya'll enjoyed that. I thought it was amusing and I'm not much good on comedic scenes. I know it's short, but I didn't want to just cut to them getting to the dorm room. I should be able to post my next chapter up by Monday morning since the college library is closed over the weekends. Review and let me know what ya'll think.


	7. Welcome Intruder

A/N: So, yeah, I'm definitely celebrating this story. It's the longest that I've ever kept up with and the one that I've gotten the most reviews on, so I'm pretty ecstatic about it. Thanks again to all of my dedicated reviewers. I really appreciate all of the time that you put into even typing up a review. I hope that ya'll enjoy this next chapter.

I Miss You-7. Welcome Intruder

Courtney found herself staring up at her ceiling as she desperately tried to sleep. Things had escalated much further then she had originally predicted, for Duncan had somehow come to spend the 'night' at her and Bridgette's dorm room.

Courtney felt the need to blame Geoff for her troubles. In her mind, he had lured Bridgette into spending the night with him. How he managed to do that, Courtney didn't know, and so she was stuck alone in the dorm with the criminal of her dreams.

She sighed heavily, her mind swamped with many possibilities that she knew would never take place. She knew this, because she had made sure to lock the door to her room. This didn't stop her from imaging various scenarios. One scenario being Duncan breaking down the door to ravish her, and another of him begging and pleading to be allowed in so that he could worship every part of her lovingly. She shivered slightly at the idea and turned from her back to lie on her side, facing the door.

How was it that in the two years that they had been away from each other that she hadn't even contemplated being with another man? The thought had never crossed her mind to find another boyfriend. It was as if she still held onto the last threads of hope that they would be together again.

Realizing this, she began to feel pathetic and weak. She felt like the damsel in distress, waiting for her white knight to arrive and rescue her. However, Duncan surly wasn't a white knight and she prided herself on being an independent woman. Thinking this way completely contradicted her beliefs.

Courtney found herself glaring at the door before her, hating the idea that she even felt it necessary to lock it. In her entire time living at the dorm, she had never once felt the need to lock herself away. At the moment, the circumstances seemed to call for it and she detested feeling like a prisoner in her own home.

Duncan always seemed to back her into a corner until she had no other choice but to lash out in defense. He was the only person whom had ever crawled under her skin and decided to stay after everything he saw that she was capable of. Courtney could not determine weather that was a pro or con, especially in this case.

But what made Courtney the most anxious was the fact that she actually want to let him in. She wanted to unlock the door and break down all of her walls to let in this man who had torn her asunder not but a short while ago. What frightened her the most was that she was willing to let him hurt her, so long as she knew what they could have together. She wanted to risk her comfort, her stability, her sanity, to spend a single moment with this man whom had loved her and left her. She was willing to be hurt to love and hopefully be loved in return. The saying, better to have loved then lost then to never have loved at all, defiantly seemed to apply.

She sighed out, tears beginning to fill in her eyes. It hurt so much to hold him at bay; she didn't want to hold out any longer, "I must be insane," She whispered to herself.

Courtney's entire body became rigid as she heard shuffling in the adjacent room. She chided herself and deduced in her mind that Duncan was merely tossing in his sleep or getting comfortable. But when she heard the telling sound of his heavy footsteps against the carpeted ground, her heart sank to pound somewhere around her navel. Her mind began to assume another scenario as to why he was approaching her door. He simply needed to use the bathroom, which she didn't have in the dorm. On the other hand, he didn't know that, so he was simply going to ask her where it was.

Courtney's breathing hitched in her throat as she heard his footsteps come to a halt just outside her door. Time seemed to stop and drag on for an eternity before she heard a light clicking as Duncan seemed to be attempting to open the door.

Why wouldn't he knock to get her attention if he needed to use the bathroom? Or was he intending to not even capture her attention? Was he expecting the door to be unlocked so that he could waltz right in and have his way with her?

Courtney's frozen body began to cramp up as there was another long pause, then the sound of shuffling, as if Duncan were turning around. At realizing this, her body became fluid once again as she arose from her bed to approach the barricaded door.

What did she want...?

Courtney's hand rose of its own volition to grasp the lock. She was slightly weary as it clicked tellingly to come unlocked.

That was it... That was her invitation.

She turned sharply and retreated to the comfort of her warm sheets. Hiding her body from the nose down was the only defense she had against her fear of the unknown intentions of her welcome intruder.

Realizing that she was hiding, she chided herself. She was not the type of girl who hid away from anything. She was forward, outspoken, independent, and lively. She had no reason to hide away from Duncan of all people.

She brought the sheet down and tucked into underneath her arms rigidly. She felt like Frankenstein's Bride as she stared up at the ceiling unseeingly.

Ages seemed to pass, and Courtney began to wonder if Duncan had even heard the door being unlocked. She rose determinedly from her sheets and sat up on her mattress to stare curiously at the door.

Courtney could feel her body freeze as her eyes met with burning teal. Apparently, during the time that she was mulling over her insecurities and tossing around in her sheets she had not heard the door to her room open.

She could feel her body begin a slow blush from the tips of her ears down to the small of her back and she was grateful that it was still too early for daylight to be seen through the drawn blinds. Her skin broke out into a cold sweat as his lethal eyes seemed to take her in just as slowly as she was taking him in. She knew that she had a deer-caught-in-headlights look to her as his lips broke out into a mischievous smirk.

His hair seemed disheveled, the peak of the green Mohawk tilting over slightly and giving him a rolled-out-of-bed look. He wore nothing save for his plain white boxers and spiked collar. At realizing this, Courtney felt over dressed in her green tank and grey sweat pants.

Courtney clenched her jaw determinedly as he finally saw it fit to approach her bed. Duncan's steps seemed slow and precise as he sauntered over to the foot of her divan. Once finishing his approach, he placed open palms down on the soft bedding and hoisted a single knee to press against her mattress. He lifted the rest of his body by the strength of his arms and crawled on all fours over until he was hovering over her.

Courtney leaned away uncertainly as Duncan's lips came to hover over hers. She could feel her heart throb in her throat as his jaw strayed forward. His lips brushed past hers to sweep against her cheek then opened to breath teasingly against her ear. She could feel the cold ball of his nasal stud as it brushed against her hot cheek and she clenched up at the sensation. Her fingers grasped the sheets desperately as she could feel the weight of his lower body settle between her spread thighs.

This all felt so strange and overwhelming to Courtney. She clenched her eyes shut, blocking out the sights and allowed her other senses the luxury of determining weather she enjoyed this or not. When she felt the calluses of his right hand brush against the back of her neck, she knew that she enjoyed it. She gasped out at the tingling flares that shot down her spin and was only half surprised as Duncan's mouth covered her own in fevered desperation. His left hand journeyed from the height of her waist to the bone that jutted out of her hip in one long, slow motion, making Courtney shiver uncontrollably.

Courtney found herself clenching her jaw shut as Duncan's lips released hers to trail down her neck, leaving sharp shocking nips in their wake. At each startling nip she felt her insides twist.

She closed her eyes again, introverting herself as she thought of what exactly she was allowing to happen. No doubt in her mind that she loved Duncan, she was still frightened of where his actions would lead them.

Her body began a slow frightened tremble as his sure hands lifted her tank to reveal her quivering belly. His lips descended upon her shaking abdomen a moment later before his cheek nuzzled the soft flesh. She could feel his calloused hands caressing at her hip bones, nails raking against the tender skin as he sought to remover her lower garments.

Courtney froze suddenly before her trembling resumed tenfold. She was actually going to let Duncan do this to her. Her eyes still closed, she waited for his next move...

And waited...

Courtney felt and heard a loud sigh come from above her and sensed Duncan's spirit deflating with the sigh. A low grumble was heard next as he seemed to be scooting his body lower on top of hers in a very unceremonious way. His arms curled themselves around her waist as his cheek nuzzled itself into her belly once more. Courtney opened her eyes timidly, glancing down upon the suddenly surly delinquent. He was laid out between her legs as he cuddled up to her stomach, brows furrowed in what she assumed was frustration.

"Duncan...?" Courtney's voice was timid and uncertain.

"Go to bed, Princess," Duncan demanded, his infliction tinged with aggravation.

"I'm sorry," Courtney found herself saying before she even knew what she was apologizing for.

"You really don't know me at all," Duncan replied, his voice certain and tinged with what she assumed was a little hurt.

At this, Courtney's self-evaluation skills took a great blow. "Oh, and I suppose you know me better then I know you?"

Duncan's chin turned to rest obtrusively on her belly as his eyes took hers in. Time froze for a second time that day as he took her in and Courtney didn't doubt for one second that he knew her completely inside and out.

"Just, go to sleep, Princess," He ordered again, "I'll protect you,"

Courtney found herself scowling up at the ceiling again as she tried to shift herself onto her side, but Duncan's weight on her lower half prevented that. "Get off," She commanded resolutely.

"No deal, Princess," She could feel him grin against her stomach and she wanted to clobber him, "You owe me anyway," He reasoned.

Courtney blinked before she realized what he was referring to and then blushed. She couldn't believe that he remembered the morning that she had woken up cuddled on top of him.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," He cajoled in an aloft tone, "I'm not gonna molest you in your sleep. You're probably too light a sleeper anyway," He teased.

Courtney growled at him, pushing her hands against his face and attempting to force him off. Apparently, Duncan didn't take kindly to this as he grasped both of her wrists in one hand and forced them up above her head until her body lay prone beneath him. He loomed over her with a writhing glare and Courtney couldn't help but gasp.

"I thought that you were the kind of person who was just and true," His voice rumbled dangerously, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I am," She answered meekly and wanted to kick herself for the uncertainty she heard in her own voice.

"Then lay down and quit squirming," Duncan ordered again, "Don't worry," He coaxed once more as he released her hand to cuddle up to her navel again, "I'll protect you from myself," He concluded as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

At hearing this, Courtney trembled. The thought of Duncan being there to protect her through the rest of her days a welcome thought to fall asleep to.

A/N: Okay, let me know what ya'll think. I'm running a little short on ideas so if you've got anything original or cute you want to swing my way then let me know. Also, letting everyone know that with the language I intend to be using and the direction this story is heading in it will more then likely become an M rated story. **I'm having a little bit of an issue with determining whether or not I should switch between characters since I've been following Courtney's mindset the majority of the story. So I think I'm going to take a poll. If you would like for me to switch between Duncan and Courtney's mindsets in separate chapters then let me know. Also, if this is to take place, then I have an awesome background planned out for Duncan. So review and let me know what ya'll want.** Thanks again.


	8. Sincere Smile

A/N: Hey, I wanted to thank everyone who participated in the poll and it was a hands down vote that Duncan's perspective be written. And so the public has spoken and ya'll shall receive. I've been writing in Courtney's perspective for so long that it may seem a little off so I apologize. Either way, I hope that ya'll enjoy it.

I Miss You-8. Sincere Smile

Duncan sighed restlessly as he lay atop Courtney. He had no intention of moving, but he just couldn't find any comfort in their position. She was so warm and soft to the touch and it almost felt like a crime to be smothering her as he was. Not that he hadn't ever committed a crime, but that didn't mean he had to tarnish her along with the rest of his past.

He grumbled to himself, closing away the thoughts of leaving her again. He felt like being selfish and nothing, not even his own conscience, could change his mind.

Thinking back on his intention, he really had ignored her message for her own good. She was stable and biased while he was wild and liberal. He honestly couldn't think of two more opposite people in the world. Even now, with her having shed her outer layer of uptight-ness, she still had a formal air about her. She still seemed to like things in order and for nothing in her organized life to go amiss.

Truth be told, before getting to know her, he wouldn't have thought twice about messing up her life for his own amusement. Having gotten to know her changed his perspective on women in general. Oh sure, he enjoyed riling her up like a kid with a water pistol and an ornery cat, but that was just part of his charms. Despite his need to get a rise out of her, he found himself wanting to see other hidden sides of her personality. He wanted to see her smile, truly smile, he wanted to hear her laugh uncontrollably, he wanted to see her cry with tears of joy, he wanted so much from this woman that he could hardly keep himself at bay. So, when he confessed to her that he would protect her from himself, he was being truthful and honest, quite possibly for the first time in his life.

Duncan's arms tightened about her waist protectively as he nuzzled the soft pliant flesh of her tummy again. He still couldn't get over how soft she was. Were all women this supple? He of all people should know with how many women he had had his way with. And, looking back on it now, no other women had ever been as soft, or as delicate, or as enticing as the innocent beauty beneath him.

She truly was innocent, while he was not. He was the ogre she had always claimed he was while she was the princess that he had always claimed she was. It seemed that they had known how the other acted on sight. However, Duncan was certain that he knew Courtney far better then she knew him as he had stated before she fell asleep.

He knew that she was still in a forced state of denial over what exactly they were sharing. She hated to admit her weaknesses, she loved to be in control of herself except when it came to sensual escapades. He realized this as he had pressed her into the lamp post the previous evening and she had seemed to slump against it listlessly. He filed that little piece of knowledge away for future reference into their relationship.

Courtney was also very proud and reliable, rebellious and stubborn, beautiful and ugly... She was a walking talking breathing contradiction and Duncan wanted nothing more then to figure her out. He tried to recall if any other woman had intrigued him as much as Courtney did. He didn't have to think long before the answer came back as a resounding: no. He doubted that he would ever find a more captivating girl then her and so he decided to dig in his heels when it came to being with her at all costs.

But what would it cost to be with her? He had no job at the moment and no home, no college education, nothing. This thought would have depressed any normal individual. However, Duncan looked at it as an opportunity, a clean fresh slate that he would soon carve with fresh skulls. He may not have a college degree, but he had previous experience with numerous jobs and street smarts, which is something you can't learn in a textbook.

He worried very little as he thought up a plan for the days ahead. He would shack up with Geoff. It seemed at this rate Courtney would be in a continuous surly mood if he were constantly around. He would steal a news paper from somewhere and look through the want adds. Surly there was a job for a hair dyed, overly pierced, former juvy convict somewhere out there in this messed up city. He had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Putting an end to the thoughts in his mind, Duncan began to kiss languidly at the pliable skin beneath his lips. The need for her seemed to be escalating with every minute he spent next to her and he was finding it hard pressed to not have his wicked way with her. He simply couldn't find a good enough reason to control his hormones as his tongue snaked out to draw lazy patterns around her navel.

The sound that escaped her lips sent shivers down his spine as she giggled sleepily. This seemed to knock him for a loop as he recalled his promise to her. Duncan grumbled for the umpteenth time that night as he looked up at her face, lax in sleep.

"The things I go through for you, Princess," He murmured in a half hearted angry tone, "I hope that you appreciate my self-restraint,"

Not receiving or expecting an answer from the hibernating Princess, he made an attempt to fall asleep before a sinful idea crossed his mind. She hadn't woken up from his gentle ministration. Apparently, she was a heavier sleeper then either of them thought her to be. So, if he so happened to discover the location of the tattoo that she had it really wouldn't be his fault.

He could feel himself grinning from ear to ear as he attempted to withdraw his arms from around her waist. However, his plans were thwarted as Courtney made to turn over onto her side with her newfound freedom. Duncan hadn't completely withdrawn his hands out from under her though as her hip pressed them firmly into the mattress. He wondered how long he could hold out before he lost all feeling in his finger tips and discovered it wasn't going to be long as said digits began to cramp up under the pressure. At this rate, he would loose his fingers unless he found a way to turn Courtney around onto her back without the use of his hands. He did the first thing that came to mind and pressed his face against her hip. Her body began to tip over. As it rolled over completely, Duncan's face followed while his chin came to rest just above the juncture of her legs. He withdrew his throbbing hands completely and placed them on Courtney's hips to use for leverage as he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position.

No such luck would occur as when his body got half way there a hand lashed out to slap him clear across the face. He winced more at the sharp resounding sound that it made rather then the feeling. That is, until the stinging began from the tip of his pierced brow to the bottom of his jaw.

"That's another freebie," He grumbled again,

"You deserved it you Perverted Ogre!" Courtney's voice was shrill in his ears, but the sound of it made him smirk reflexively, anything to get her going.

"Oh yes, it really was my intention to eat you out while you were sleeping. What fun for me," He egged.

Courtney screeched shrilly as she made to push him off of her. She was thwarted as he fell forward intentionally. His body weight pressed her skinny limbs back into the mattress, preventing her from doing much but squirming to the delight of the delinquent.

"Slow down, Honey," Duncan growled teasingly against her ear as his hands moved to grasp her squirming hips, "Savor the moment,"

"Oh...my...God!" She shrieked, "If you do not get off me this instant...!" She warned.

Duncan grinned at her tirade and made to sit up a little to better view her irate expression. He hoisted himself up on his elbows, which still managed to pin her upper arms to the bed. He gazed down at her from his raised position and couldn't help but smile sincerely.

Apparently this threw Courtney off completely as she broke off her tirade to stare at him. Duncan's grin became mischievous once more as he leaned forward to kiss her. His lips covered hers fully as his tongue snaked out to open her mouth forcefully so as to better ravish her.

The memory of the first time that they had kissed haunted him for far too long, yet he couldn't remember exactly how it had felt. It had happened so suddenly and before he actually got the opportunity to participate, Courtney had broken away teasingly. He missed the memory of that kiss and he missed that harlot who had teased him so surly. He hoped that he could bring that back out of the sultry caramel skinned beauty.

Another sharp sting met with his opposing cheek as Courtney somehow managed to wriggle her hand out from under his arm. Duncan was so stunned by her actions that his body weight pulled back from off of her. He sat back on his haunches as his right hand rose to cradle his cheeks. That had surprised him, but what surprised him more was that Courtney merely turned over onto her side and mumbled something about irritating delinquents before shutting her eyes to fall back asleep. She had made no attempt to push him out of her bed or lock herself away again. Duncan smiled another genuine smile as he lay down behind her to spoon her body against his own. The only resistance that he was met with was a momentary bunching of rigid muscles before they became pliable once more under his touch.

"Sleep tight," He mimicked her early tone and was met with an elbow to the gut and a few choice curse words that he hadn't even known she was aware of let alone knew how to pronounce.

A/N: Okay guys, I know this one was a little short, but I really wanted to give a little background into Duncan's personality and lifestyle. I hope it all seemed to apply to what was going on. I've decided that I'm going to flip randomly between the mindset of the characters depending on hi\how much is going on in the characters life. I hope that ya'll enjoyed it. Please Review.

P.S. Crazedchocolatefan, thank you very much for your ideas; I do intend to get the bleached bimbo back in the story. However, I think that I mentioned in chapter seven that Courtney hadn't even looked at another man during the time that they were apart so it might be a little difficult to integrate another man into the story. Thanks again for the ideas; you're the only one who gave me any.


	9. Resistance is Futile

A/N: Oh my God! Yay! This is the first time I've ever gotten 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for all of your support! I've got a special present for everyone. A very provocative chapter and I hope ya'll enjoy it. Thanks again!

I Miss You-9. Resistance is Futile

Courtney woke up slowly around noon the next day. The sunlight piercing in through her bedroom window was becoming far too persistent for her to ignore. Her conscience came back to her around eleven o'clock and she dozed in and out of sleep for an hour. At the moment, she was staring sleepily at the blinds that weren't doing a very good job. Courtney may have been a dedicated individual, but she was certainly not a morning person. It took her a great deal of time to actually wake up and then a great deal more time for her to register what was going on around her.

Her eyes glanced over to the digital clock set between the two full sized beds in the room again. The fog began to lift away from her mind as her body began to register physical sensations again. She could feel air blowing gently on the back of her neck and she was at least 80 percent certain that the vents in the room were all on the floor. That's when she recalled inviting Duncan, of all people, to spend the 'night' in her dorm room. That was also when she recalled letting Duncan, of all people, sleep in her bed with her. That was also when she recalled his actions before her lapse in slumber.

Courtney found herself scowling at the wall ahead of her, attempting with all of her might not to lash out at the reposed rebel. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately and it didn't appear to be working as he was still there.

She turned over, trying to jostle the mattress as little as possible so as not to disturb him. Her eyes took in his visage as he slumbered peacefully on his side.

Courtney surprised herself as she stared at his countenance. In all of the time that they had spent together, in the past and presently, she never once recalled actually studying Duncan's face. Astoundingly, it seemed to appeal to her in an aesthetic sense.

Like she had noticed early the previous night, Duncan had not changed much. He seemed older, wiser, and, amazingly, more mature. Of course, his maturity stemmed from the things that he said and definitely not the way that he acted. He still acted like the immature criminal that he was, but the things that he had said to her were so grown-up.

Courtney felt a blush rising to her cheeks at remembering what he said before she fell asleep for the first time that night: "I'll protect you from myself," Looking back on his actions later on that evening, it seemed so pointless that he had said that. But, before his immaturity took over, it had meant a great deal to her.

Courtney's hand reached out to trace a single digit across his relaxed brow. His left eyebrow was still adorned with the ball-stud and she doubted that he would ever be rid of it. It was a part of him along with all of his other piercings. His green shock of hair lay limply against the pillow he reclined on, a few strands falling over his forehead to cover his eye slightly. His brow was strong along with his jaw. His lips were thin like any other man's, but, to Courtney, they were also tempting.

At this sudden realization she found herself recoiling. It was getting late in the afternoon anyway. She decided to go take a shower since it would most likely be empty of other women. During the weekend, a good population of the campus went home as the majority of the people were not from other of states. This made the weekends a perfect time to take a long shower to wash away the stresses of the week.

She was careful not to jostle the ogre from his slumber as she rose from the bed. She made a mad, silent dash for the bedroom door as soon as she was free from his smothering grasp. During the entire time that they had recently gotten together, it seemed that Duncan didn't want to let Courtney out of his sights. Courtney, on the other hand, was dying for a little alone time so she could figure out where exactly all of this was going.

On her way out of the dorm to the communal restrooms, she absently gathered up her toiletries from the sink in the kitchenette. With toiletries in one hand and summer-length, green, oriental robe in the other she made her way out of the dorm.

The bathroom, luckily, was a few doors down across the hall from her and Bridgette's room. She pushed open the swinging door and made her way in, taking notice of only a few other women. It was a vast difference from the gaggle of girls that always seemed present in the wash room. On normal weekdays, one was even lucky to spend time in a 15 minute shower without being harassed by a long line to hurry.

The room itself was fairly large, with sinks splitting the room down the middle. The north and south walls were lined with bathroom stalls while the east and west were lined with shower stalls. The girls did not have the luxury of shower doors, instead having to suffice with flimsy curtains. So, if one were shy about their physical appearance, then they either had to get over it or spend more time at the gym.

Courtney chose the two stalls in the far back left corner. She used the restroom and took off her clothes, emerging from the stall with her robe on, soiled cloths in one hand and soap and shampoo in the other. She placed her clothes into a mesh-drawstring laundry bag that was supplied at each shower, since there were no lockers or benches available. It seemed the whole point, of this restroom was to wash and get out. At the time, Courtney intended to spend as many hours as she could in there or at least until all of the hot water ran out.

Starting the shower and setting the proper temperature came as second nature to Courtney as her mind began to wander to the present problem. She knew for certain that she wasn't going to be able to hide Duncan at the dorms forever, so him staying there was definitely out of the question. Thinking of that, she then began to wonder who was stupid, or pathetic enough to take in the troublesome tyrant. The only person she could think of at the time was Geoff, but Bridgette would surly not allow that. Maybe if she and Duncan ganged up on him, but with the way Duncan's protective smothering mood was she doubted that he would assist her in evicting him from the room. So, then what?

Courtney lathered her hair up, brainstorming about different ways to dump Duncan off on someone else. She thought about blindfolding him and dropping him off at a homeless shelter, but that seemed too inhumane, even for her. After lathering her hair and rinsing it a second time she still hadn't come up with any good ideas other then forcing him onto Geoff.

She sighed heavily as she decided to think on that dilemma another time. She began to wash her body as she thought of his actions the previous night and current morning. The kisses... No doubt, she had enjoyed them, but she wasn't about to tell him that. His head would swell even larger so he couldn't get out of the room and she couldn't afford that right now.

She had never had sexual thoughts about any other men in her life, not that she could call the thoughts that she was having about the delinquent sexual. She was merely daydreaming about him kissing her and herself finally giving in. And she was certainly not naïve to what Duncan would do to her if she so happened to do just that. He would pounce like a proverbial cat if given the opportunity.

Thinking on this made Courtney realize that she had to keep a greater hold on her willpower then ever before. She was tempted by the idea of surrendering, but she did not want to become another notch in the ogre's bed post. She wanted something more from him...and only when she received that something would she truly allow him in.

Gaining back her mindset, she turned off the shower and toweled dry in the stall. She reached through the curtains to grab her robe before exiting. She placed her toiletries in the clothes hamper and made to exit the communal restrooms.

Approaching her room, she paused outside it uncertainly. Would she be able to hold him at bay? She certainly hoped so. She opened the door and glanced around, wondering if Duncan had woken up during the time that she had been in the showers. Apparently not, as there was no movement heard in the room to signal otherwise.

Courtney brushed this off as she approached the sink in the kitchenette. She withdrew a small MP3 player from the pocket of her mid-thigh length robe and placed the marshmallow-y buds in her ears. Flicking the switch on, music flooded her ears a moment later. The familiar sounds of Nickleback's 'Animals' filled her ears as she grabbed her electronic toothbrush.

Courtney had always been the type of person to appreciate music, for she was a musician herself. Having gotten into rock music because of Duncan, expanded her musical appreciation vastly. She was also the type of person who enjoyed dancing, as was displayed at the night club the previous evening. It had become a morning ritual since she had gotten her MP3 player to listen to music as she did most of her morning routine.

Courtney began to brush her teeth as her body began to move to the beat of the music. Each buzz she felt in her mouth from the toothbrush signaled for her to switch sides. At the final buzzing she brushed her tongue and spit in the sink.

She turned off the brush and held it to her mouth as she began to mouth the words to the song. The brush took on as a makeshift microphone as her body began to bop up and down faster to the beat. She shook her hips and moved her free arm around in the air absently.

Coming to the final course she twirled around and began mouthing the words to an imaginary audience before she noticed something that made her blood run cold in her veins. As the song ended, she regained her lapse in sanity as she stood up, military-straight, and ripped the ears buds out.

The amused grin on the delinquent's face did little to assuage the sense of mortification she was experiencing. Her grasp on the toothbrush slackened as Duncan rose up from the seat he was sitting on to approach her. The brush slipped fully from her grasp as she stepped back and grasped onto the frame of the sink desperately.

"Is there anyway I can talk you into a repeat performance, Princess?" Duncan teased mercilessly.

Hearing this knocked Courtney for a loop as she regained control of her voice, "If you dare say anything about this to a soul..." She warned murderously.

"You'll what?" Duncan growled, having completed his approach.

He placed his hands on either side of Courtney's, locking her against the sink in a very precarious position. Courtney gulped worriedly as his lips descended upon hers and she couldn't find the strength to resist.

His tongue reached out to tangle with Courtney's and she found herself playing back. Her tongue pressed against his in a sensual dance as she pushed her body forward to fit flush against Duncan's.

Apparently, Duncan took this as an invitation as one of his hands found its way to the hem of her short robe. The other hand grasped at one of her wrists firmly and locked it up high against her back. With his newfound leverage, Duncan pressed Courtney closer to his body, if at all possible.

Courtney found herself moaning out into his mouth as she felt a persistent pressure against her hip along with the double sensation of his cool hand snaking up her thigh and under her robe. The feeling of the firm unyielding hand holding her wrist and the other gentle tickling hand working its way up to her center made her pulse with a dire sense of need and frustration. Her mind was lost to the feelings and sensations that Duncan was evoking in her and she could barley contain herself from crawled up the nearest wall from all of the want that she was feeling.

Feeling the tips of his fingers brush against the crease where thigh met her center did not distract her from her desires. However the sharp gasp that she heard from behind Duncan's shoulder was. Courtney's eyes opened to take in the shocked expression on Bridgette's face and the intrigued expression on Geoff's.

She felt and heard Duncan's growl of frustration, "Can you _please_ come back later?!"

The frustration in his voice helped to break away the haze. Realizing where his hand still was she gulped before using her free hand to slap him again.

He jerked away, the moment apparently ruined as he shouted back at her, "Will you _stop_ doing that?!"

Courtney ignored his aggravated request as she looked dejectedly at Bridgette, "I can explain," She attempted, receiving a worried expression from her friend.

She felt Duncan glaring hatefully at her as he growled out before turning away from her. He approached Geoff and grabbed his arm to drag him out of the room. Courtney sighed in relief as the delinquent left, sensing that he knew she needed her space. She assumed that he was leaving with Geoff to give her more time to figure everything out. She hoped that he wasn't seriously made with her.

Courtney drove her hands through her hair nervously as she wanted to scream out in aggravation. She pulled firmly at the long length to regain control of herself.

"What happened, Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"I didn't sleep with him," She supplied, looking up at her friend desperately.

"I believe you," Bridgette assured, embracing her frantic friend, "But what happened?" She persisted.

"You weren't here," She answered, referring to her friend's absence last night, "And he insisted on staying. I thought it would be fine, at least if you were here. And when you weren't; well, I mean, you know there would have been no force on earth that could keep him out." She reasoned.

Bridgette nodded in understanding, "It's okay, it really is," She reassured.

"I...I let him in last night," Courtney continued, wanting to confess to Bridgette as if she represented a Priest of God in a confessional. "He slept in my bed last night, but nothing happened!" She reiterated vehemently. "And then, this morning, I just...," Courtney closed her eyes, mentally chiding herself for her lapse in self-control.

"Courtney, it's really okay; you're only human,"

Courtney registered the truth in Bridgette's statement, but still felt that she should have had a little more self-restraint.

* * *

Duncan listened in on the conversation just outside the dorm room with Geoff. His brows drew down into a scowl as Courtney explained their escapades away as a lapse in her control.

He had almost had her! He had almost broken her down! Why the _fuck_ did these two misfits have to barge in!

Taking a breath to calm himself he glanced over at Geoff. Apparently, his expression was lethal as said man shrank away from him. Duncan realized that this would be the perfect time to impose on the blond party boy.

"Say, Geoff," He began to walk toward him and wrapped a daunting arm around his shoulders, "You don't happen to have a room mate, do you?"

"No," Geoff answered meekly, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Duncan assuaged, "Except for the fact that you owe me for ruining my moment with Courtney."

"I didn't mean to," Geoff reasoned.

"Either way you still owe me," Duncan grinned as he began to lead Geoff out of the dorms, "By the way, where do you work?"

"Barnes & Nobles, why?"

"They don't have any positions open, do they?" Duncan countered.

"Yeah," Geoff queried skeptically.

"Because, you're going to get me a job there," Duncan insisted, "You can consider ourselves even when I get my first paycheck.

Duncan grinned evilly as he felt Geoff deflate miserably.

A/N: Thanks again everyone! Please keep reviewing! I hope ya'll enjoyed that one. And I wanted to thank **Crazedchocolatefan** and **anon goddess** for their ideas in drama. I'm definitely going to be using them in the next couple of chapters. Thank you all again and, like I said, please keep reviewing!

P.S: To **Temporary Writer**: thank you for your idea too!


	10. Employment History

A/N: Okay guys, I'm back with the next chapter. This one isn't as long as all of the others, but it's still pretty good. You're all gonna get a little more background on Duncan. I've finally decided which way my story is going to go and I want to thank everyone who submitted ideas to me. I'm definitely going to be using some of them and I want to dedicate this chapter to **cartoonfire** for giving me the idea to have a chapter with Duncan in an interview and to **NeoChick** and **Anonomous** for giving me the inspiration to give more background on Duncan, I hope you and everyone else enjoys it.

I Miss You-10. Employment History

Duncan found it quite easy to persuade Geoff to do his bidding. After convincing the party boy that he had ruined his chances with his little Princess it was very effortless to drag the blond cowboy down to his truck.

He still found the entire situation very frustrating. He _had_ her! He had her _right_ where he _wanted_ her. He had wanted her for _so_ _damn_ _long_. No matter how much his body stressed his needs for Courtney, he could not give in, simply because she wasn't allowing it. She was still in denial about her feelings.

Duncan smirked; he knew otherwise. No woman acted like the temptress she had if they didn't want him. He simply had to bide his time; she would eventually cave in and when she finally did he would be waiting.

At the moment, his first and foremost concern was to get a job. He needed to get one to prove, in some way, to the Princess that he was a civil human being. Geoff seemed to be his only option for anything at the moment, and he was lucky that he didn't even have the balls to deny him.

Duncan's mind wandered to thoughts about the blond couple. Had Geoff gone all the way with Bridgette yet? "Hey Blondie, you banged surfer girl yet?"

Geoff balked, nearly swerving off of the road into oncoming traffic, "What the hell kind of a question is that, dude?!"

Duncan clutched to the passenger side door for dear life, "Jesus man!" He exclaimed, "It was just a question,"

Geoff seemed to deflate, "No," He answered in a melancholy tone.

"Well, why the hell not?" Duncan asked, regaining his ease.

"I've almost gotten there," Geoff defended hopefully, not actually answering Duncan's question.

"But almost isn't," Duncan countered, grinning smugly, "You aren't still a virgin are you?"

For the second time in five minutes Geoff nearly crashed into an apposing car, this time receiving irate honking from the people in his path. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"That's my line!" Duncan shot back, once again fearing for his life. "I just wanna trade war stories and conquests with my best bud," He explained.

At hearing this, Geoff seemed to understand, "I haven't slept with her yet because it just hasn't been the right time,"

Duncan looked at the cowboy curiously, never having really been sentimental about anything, let alone sex. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like when Bridge and I interrupted you and Court, it just wasn't your time. Every moment like that in life has a special time and place, dude. You just gotta wait it out. It'll happen when the time is right, or at least that's what I keep telling myself,"

Duncan thought on this, wondering if that was part of the reason why Courtney wasn't letting him in. It had to be the only reason, because all of the other signs were there. She participated in the kiss the second time and was nearly bouncing off of the walls with tension. He guessed that he would just have to do as Geoff said and wait it out. He just wondered how long he could last.

The remaining trip to the male's dormitory was silent and short lived. Upon reaching the building Duncan and Geoff bypassed the dorm manager. Neither of them felt the need or desire to explain Duncan's future living conditions.

When they entered the dorm room, Duncan let out an appreciative whistle, "Nice digs. You didn't strike me as the neat and tidy type,"

"I'm not," Geoff defended, "I'm just hardly ever here,"

"How come?" Duncan asked, making his way to the couch in the center of the living room/kitchenette.

"I work and go to school full time," Geoff answered as he took a seat on the couch next to Duncan.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at the party boy before dismissing the conversation. It wasn't like him to probe into anyone's life style.

He glanced around the dorm, noticing that it was pretty much the same layout as Courtney and Bridgette's. He wondered a moment later if the blond surfer chick decorated the room. Duncan grinned at this, realizing how much the other couple seemed like they were married.

The subject seemed to strike a cord for him, though. He simply wasn't the marrying type. He contemplated if that might have had something to do with his parents. They hadn't been married when they had him and even after having him it seemed that the thought had never crossed their minds. They were both coming and going as they pleased, which didn't sit right with him.

After associating this discomfiture with relationships, Duncan seemed to get the mindset that it was fine to flirt with as many women as humanly possible. However, that was the only thing similar about his and his father's ways in thinking. He wholly believed in letting the girl he was with know his exact intentions. It seemed to make things a lot easier that way. Either that or it was the type of women he had been with before Courtney. He seemed to think that if he told Courtney he only wanted to be her fuck buddy that he would get _another_ slap to the face and the girl would never speak to him again.

She was the only one that he could ever recall being this serious about and something about that made his insides clench with something unfamiliar. He couldn't discern weather he liked it or not, but he was willing to dwell on it a little while longer.

"So, where am I sleeping?" He asked suddenly, startling Geoff as he had been sitting watching TV for the past few minutes in silence.

"There's a second bed in the other room," Geoff supplied, "Or you could sleep out here. The couch is a futon-thingy. See you can put it down if you do this," He made to demonstrate, but was interrupted by Duncan.

"Dude, I can just sleep in the other room," He assured, "Just don't get into my bed at night, I don't swing that way,"

Geoff made to clobber him but was easily side stepped, "So, is a Saturday a bad time to apply at your job?" Duncan asked, looking to deter the upcoming brawl.

"No," Geoff grumbled, seeming to pout as he crossed his arms and legs, slouched over, and scowled dejectedly at the television.

"Well then come on," Duncan encouraged, "You're not worth my time if you're not making me money,"

"Dude!" Geoff shouted chasing the delinquent out of the room and back down to his truck.

* * *

Duncan gazed languidly at the bulletin board of the office that he was in. Posted up on the board were current announcements and the essential steps to a happily run store. The whole idea made him want to hurl, but he needed this job so he kept his gag-reflex in check. His gaze journeyed to the overly built man sitting in the too-small office chair. The guy looked like an escaped convict, which Duncan hoped would increase his odds at getting the job.

"What experience do you have?" The man asked as he glanced up from Duncan's paperwork.

"Lots," Duncan supplied, and when that didn't seem to slide he elaborated, "From when I was eight 'till about when I was twelve, I mowed lawns. When I turned sixteen I got my first real job at a Wal-Mart. After that I got a job at Lows Hardware, Target, and a local gas station. And when no other job seemed to want to give me work, I hassled a construction manager to give me part time work. So I've had _loads_ of experience,"

His interviewer raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Why did you have so many jobs between when you were sixteen and now?"

"Technically, it was between the ages of sixteen and seventeen that I had so many jobs because when I turned eighteen I hit the road with a group of friends in a band," Duncan supplied, not actually answering the question.

The supposed escape convict/interviewer raised a stern yet inquisitive brow, silently pressing his question.

Duncan sighed flippantly, "Some stuff happened at Wal-Mart and Lows, since I was working them both at the same time," The wording he used didn't seem to be lost on either occupant of the room, "They canned me on the spot since I wound up in juvy because of them," His infliction was bitter, "Target canned me for reasons of cutting down; it was a seasonal job anyway. And I quit the Construction Company and gas station because I really didn't feel like going back to juvy."

"Have you taken rehabilitation courses?"

"Yeah," Duncan grumbled, seeming very bitter about the divulging of his stained past.

A long silence filled the room as the manager riffled through Duncan's paperwork, signing things and scratching certain things out. A long time seemed to pass in silence with the only sound the scratching of pen on paper. After what seemed like forever, the supervisor placed his pen down and folded his hands atop the paperwork.

"I do not tolerate people like you," He said flatly, receiving a disgruntled glare from the delinquent, "I don't tolerate thieves or people who don't seem to give a shit about weather they put all of their heart into their work or not. I don't tolerate fighting, shouting, conspiracy, gambling, gossiping, threatening, none of that bull. If you can look me in the eye and promise me that you won't pull any of that, then you've got the job."

Duncan had lost interest after the first sentence, having taken to glaring death at his paperwork. But, after hearing what he did, he nearly got whiplash in his neck as he jerked to make eye contact with the brute.

"You serious?" He enquired disbelievingly.

At the nod that he received from the stern man he smirked, "Cool," The next words seemed to be a little bit harder to get out, "I promise,"

A/N: Alright, what did ya'll think of that? It's actually a little challenging for me to write in Duncan's perspective, since I can't relate to him as well as I relate to Courtney. Personally, I feel that I act a great deal like Courtney so it's much easier for me to write like her. Please keep reviewing! Thank you all!


	11. No Need for Competition

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. It just sort of flowed out of me. I hope that ya'll enjoy it and keep reviewing. Let me know what ya'll think

I Miss You-11. No Need for Competition

Duncan stared out lazily from behind the front cashier. His gaze fell upon a couple as they journeyed through one of the more explicit aisles. His mind began to wander to explicit things that he wanted to do to Courtney before he recalled her pleased reaction to the news that he had gotten a job. He had never felt so pleased or proud of himself before he saw his Princess' expression. She seemed so happy. She had even gone so far as to embrace him abruptly before pulling away just as suddenly. It brought back pleasant memories of the phobia challenge that they had to endure on the island.

Temptation struck and he found it very difficult not to tease her lapse in self control. She had glared hatefully at him as she dragged Bridgette out of the dorm to head back to their own. The girl seriously needed to take a pill.

He sighed heavily as he straightened his body from its lax position leaning against the countertop. Why did jobs have to be so mundane? He wished wistfully that he was anywhere but here at the moment doing anything but this. He wished this until he recalled that Geoff mentioned that Bridgette and Courtney frequented this store a lot. So, now he was reduced to waiting for Courtney as if he were some love struck fool. He couldn't deny, however, that he didn't long to see her.

There didn't seem to be any lines forming at the moment so he wandered out from behind the counter, to possibly face the wrath of the muscle-bound manager. He had learned later that the guys name was Jason and that he had in fact been to jail. For what he didn't know and it wasn't for lack of trying. No one seemed to know much of the guy's story and he seemed to like it that way.

Duncan's wandering took him through the aisles of the store, to the back, and then back around. Once he reached the front of the store again and saw that there were no customers waiting he made to go find Geoff and harass him.

Geoff had actually ended up training him a few hours earlier with the little morning rush that they managed to get. The job was easy enough and Duncan felt that even a trained monkey could do such a thing. At the moment he was the trained monkey, and he didn't enjoy being lead around by the nose by someone who he could punch into the floor. So he saw it fit to mess with the blond party boy as much as possible.

Entering the backroom of the store, Duncan found Geoff easily as he was atop a ladder, storing away various books. Duncan approached the ladder and gave it a good shake, enjoying the wail of dismay from up above. He watched as Geoff clung to the rails of the ladder for dear life then glared do at the delinquent.

"Dude!" He shouted indignantly. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Pay back's a bitch man," Duncan reasoned, "You nearly killed me the other day,"

At being reminded of this, Geoff cringed, "Whatever," He said offhandedly, "Who's up front?"

"No one," Duncan answered dismissively.

"Dude, what if there are people waiting out there?" Geoff commented nervously.

"There's no one out there," Duncan responded and, as if on cue, someone's head poked through the swinging double doors that lead to the backroom.

"Excuse me, could I get someone to help me out here?"

Duncan glanced over his shoulder distractedly to see the intruder before his face broke out into a wide grin, "Princess,"

"Oh, god, no," Courtney mumbled as she turned around abruptly to exit the backroom.

However, before she could get a safe distance away, she was stopped by another employee.

Duncan exited the backroom after Courtney and paused in his stride abruptly as he noticed her talking jovially with another guy that he came to know as Cory. The guy was only a few inches taller then her, bald, bug-eyed, and bucktoothed. If he remembered correctly, Geoff had mentioned something about him being a Marine at one time or another or that he still was or something; he didn't care. All he cared about was that he seemed to be very close to his Princess and she didn't seem to mind.

His ire rose to a spectacular crescendo as he found himself stomping up behind the unaware girl. He reveled in the gasp of surprise as his arms came to fall and wrap protectively around Courtney's shoulders. What pleased him the most was that she didn't struggle against his hold. She simply glared at him briefly before continuing her conversation.

Duncan decided that this would end here as he glared darkly at the man while Courtney wasn't paying attention. Cory's eyes met his briefly before he smiled flippantly then redirecting his avid attention to Courtney. Duncan nearly felt a growl of possessiveness rising in his throat before he squelched it brutally, just like he would do this assholes' face later.

He grinned darkly as his chin dropped to rest against Courtney's right shoulder. He breathed softly into her ear before whispering softly to her, "I'm glad you're here, Princess," He could feel her trembling at his gentle tone and made to make her knees weak, "I want you so badly," He murmured deeply, feeling her hands grasp desperately at the hem of his shirt. He wanted to make her hot by the sound of his voice alone, "Come with me," He tempted, "I could make you scream," He purred into her ear, feeling her knees give way slightly before she elbowed him roughly in the stomach.

"Now, where were we?" She asked Cory sourly, grasping his arm to walk away with him.

Duncan growled sharply, glaring at the Marine hatefully as he walked away with his Princess after tossing a sadistic smirk over his shoulder, "You're gonna get it you mother–,"

"Duncan! Why the hell aren't you where you're supposed to be?!" Jason bellowed from his office.

Duncan grumbled something about using a crowbar before sulking up to his cash register.

* * *

Duncan waited patiently outside of Barnes & Nobles in the employee parking lot. His mind was set on what he was going to do as his eyes were fixed avidly on the back entrance to the book store. He wholly intended to make that bucktoothed bastard suffer for daring to challenge him. Courtney was _his_. No one else could have her. He was simply going to make this very clear to the Marine and if he was too dense to get the point then he would beat it into him.

The back door gave way to the exact person that he was waiting for and he stepped forward from his leaning position on the man's car. He found out which vehicle was his thanks to Geoff, lying to the blond and saying that he was simply going to graffiti his car. He meant to do a great deal more then that.

As Cory approached his car, his stride slowed as he noticed Duncan leaning against it. Duncan grinned viciously at him as he approached the man who stalled a few cars down.

"Cory, dude it's good to see you," He greeted amicably, wrapping an arm around both of his shoulders and shaking him roughly against his side before walking him the rest of the way over to his car. "I just wanted to talk to you, bro," He said, pushing him roughly against the driver's side door, "I wanted to make it perfectly clear that Courtney is my girl," He concluded, gesturing with his hands as he glared menacingly.

"Is that so," The Marine queried, unfazed by Duncan's roughness, "Well, from the way that she was practically hanging all over me I think you've got the wrong idea about her."

Duncan lifted his fist to bring it down savagely on the driver's side window of the car, both men hearing the sickening crack of glass, "Do I now?" Duncan growled, "Well, then enlighten me,"

Cory seemed to be debating weather or not he should keep his mouth shut before he took his chances, "Yeah, the girl is a total prude," He answered, "Won't let anyone in her pants no matter how hard they try. She's a waste of a perfectly good body. She could be putting that fine ass of hers to better–," He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Duncan hooked his right fist across his left cheek.

He fell to the side, his skull bouncing against the pavement with a sickening thud. Duncan could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he raged out of control, kicking the fallen Marine in the side. He hoped that he would break a few ribs off before he realized what it was that he was doing. He was beating up a coworker who was bound to tell someone about his outburst and then he would most likely lose the job that he had just gotten and wind up back behind bars. This time, however, he would wind up in the real deal.

He estimated that his time would be five to ten for assault and he could not risk that. He held his foot back before kicking the guy a second time. Leaning down, he grabbed him by the front of his collar and haled him up to a sitting position.

He glared at him dangerously as he shook him to regain his attention, "You say a word of this to anyone and you _will_ regret it," He shoved him against the side of his car again before straightening to walk to his vehicle, "Oh, and stay the _fuck_ away from Courtney,"

* * *

"I just can't believe you Duncan!" Courtney screeched as he leaned uncaringly against the back of the couch in Geoff's dorm, "You just got that job and now you're quitting!"

Duncan glared defiantly at her before walking past her to the kitchenette. Courtney followed him doggedly, demanding answers.

"It just wasn't for me, okay!" He shouted in his defense, "Lay off already,"

"I'll lay off when you start making more sense!" She retorted, "I'm not going to be with a guy that doesn't have a stable job. That was probably the best opportunity that you will ever get and you blew it!"

"Just drop it, Courtney!" Duncan shouted, his face contorting in anger, "It doesn't concern you,"

Courtney looked crest fallen at this statement and Duncan nearly kicked himself for sounding like such a bastard. He just didn't want to tell her the truth. He didn't want to tell her that he was so close to killing a guy just for flirting with his Princess and talking a little smack about her. If she ever discovered this, things would surly be ruined between them. So, he forced her away until the whole incident blew over.

Her gaze averted to the door as she breathed in shakily, seeming to hold back tears as she always did, "Fine, whatever, I'm getting out of here," She announced, making her way to the exit.

"Courtney," At the sound of her name from Duncan's mouth for the second time that day in two minutes, she turned to him, but he didn't know what to say.

She gazed at him expectantly before nodding understandingly, "It's no big deal, Duncan," She reassured, "Just get another job and I'll get over it,"

A/N: I know that my chapters have been getting a little shorter, but that's only because I finally have them all planned out. I think it's going to be ending soon, which will be awesome because it will be one of the first stories that I have finished while writing daily. So I hope that ya'll feel special that I've been so dedicated. Please review and let me know what ya'll think. Thanks!

P.S.: To those that know better, how long would you end up in jail for assault?


	12. Stripped Bare

A/N: Hi, hi! I'm back with another amazing chapter. This one is really good, or at least I think so. Please review and let me know what ya'll think.

I Miss You-12. Stripped Bare

Courtney found that during the next week her mood had not improved. She was still furious with Duncan for his stupidity. He had the perfect job. It was easy and paid well so what more could he have asked for?

She herself had never worked a day in her life. After high school she had gone directly to college with a full scholarship for everything. Not many had it as luck as she did and she had to work incredibly hard to get to where she was today. A C had never graced a single assignment or report card and she seldom saw a grade less then an A-. So, with all of her scholarly ways, she never had a cause to work, but she was more then certain that the position Duncan had was an easy one.

She was a very intelligent individual who put her all into her future, except when it came to Duncan. She took a risk when it came to him. She dared to experience the instability of his life by being a part of it. And, to her chagrin, she felt she had experienced too much of his disorder already.

Why couldn't things be simpler with Duncan? Why did he have to be so challenging? Why couldn't he get a hold of himself and control his actions? Strangely, Courtney had all of the answers to these questions. Things weren't simple with him because things that are worth having are never easy attain or simple to understand. Duncan had to be challenging because that was just who he was. He was an annoying challenging juvenile delinquent and Courtney wouldn't have it any other way. And Duncan couldn't control his actions because he was just a spontaneous person. He liked to say what was on his mind because he didn't seem to see the good in keeping it bottled up inside of himself.

She did understand him, if only a little. She knew him and wanted to know more. She was trying. She was letting him in. She hadn't pushed him away in the kitchenette or at the book store. She only hoped that Duncan realized this. She may be reluctant to let him have all of her, but she was trying for their sake.

He had a wild life style that Courtney was infatuated with in the past and having him come back into her life suddenly reawakened that feeling. But, despite that feeling, she was still furious with him. He was still a pain in the ass and stupid as stupid can be. He wasted a golden opportunity and she refused to let up on him until he found a new job.

When that stopped working, when he found a new job, she became angry with him because he refused to tell her where he worked at. He found a new job three days after he quit from Barnes & Nobles and now he had been working there for four days. In those four days, he had refused her any inkling of information on his place of work and she couldn't seem to get over the feeling of betrayal and loathing that she seemed to now constantly associate with ogre.

Courtney found herself sighing again, disrupting Bridgette as she attempted to watch a documentary on the TV. "Would you please quit that?" She asked, feeling fed up with Courtney's sour mood.

"I'm sorry that my boyfriend isn't the perfect little angel who makes me not worry," Courtney snapped back snidely.

"Duncan is you're boyfriend?" Bridgette asked, catching Courtney's slip before she did, "Since when and does he know?"

Courtney gulped back her outburst before answering the blond, "Since you and Geoff interrupted us and no,"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Hell, no!" Courtney spat vehemently, "Not after what he just did. He doesn't need to be rewarded for that."

"You better tell him soon though," Bridgette warned, gaining Courtney's attention.

"Why?"

"You don't think that he's just going to stick around and wait for you?" After receiving a blank look from the other girl, she continued, "Oh come on, Courtney. You do know who we're talking about here, right?" Bridgette exclaimed, "We're talking about Duncan, the unreliable delinquent with poser sunglasses. If you keep pushing him away like you're doing and hiding you're true intentions, how long do you think he's gonna stay? He's a guy. You need to spell things out for him,"

Comprehension seemed to dawn on Courtney as she slouched forward onto the spine of the kitchen chair she was occupying. Bridgette was right. Duncan had probably already moved onto better conquests by now. His job was probably as a male escort or something. She could picture it right now: Duncan Bigalow Male Gigolo. Courtney groaned at the idea, covering her face shamefully.

"Come on, Courtney," Bridgette assuaged, "It's not that bad,"

"Yes it is. He's probably already moved on by now." She fretted.

"Well, then, if he has, you need to move on too," Bridgette affirmed, "Come on, you and I are going out to get you a man,"

"Bridgette, no," Courtney resisted as the blond girl approached her to get her out of her seat, "That's ridiculous. Where are we going to go to find _me_, of all people, a man?"

"Trust me, Courtney," Bridgette encouraged, "You'll find out soon enough."

The trip to the mystery destination was short-lived. The area around the campus was filled with clubs and party destinations. The campus itself was smack-dab in the middle of the city, so it made since that there were land marks and entertaining events taking place all around on a daily basis.

Bridgette had insisted that Courtney blindfold herself, which confused the former CIT greatly. Bridgette had never really shown this adventurous side to her before and she couldn't help but think that Geoff had influenced her slightly. She did as she was told and found that her stomach was flipping with nervousness as they finally came to a jarring stop outside of their destination.

Courtney heard the familiar sounds of the driver's side door opening and closing before she felt and heard her own door open. She reached her hands out to grasp desperately at Bridgette's shirt. She could have sworn that she heard the surfer chick chuckle before she glared darkly at her through the shrouding blindfold.

"Chill, Courtney," Bridgette ordered as she helped said girl to her feet, "You're going to enjoy yourself," She affirmed as she stepped behind her and urged her forward by the grip she had on Courtney's shoulders.

"I'll believe that when it happens," Courtney mumbled, nearly tripping over the curb and tossing a few choice curse words over her shoulder.

Now more cautious with her steps and calm, Courtney took notice of her other senses. The air was crisp and chilly as summer was beginning to end and giving way to autumn. She could smell the familiar sent of food. It was the scent that one knew came from some sort of restaurant. The last sense that began to take notice of her surroundings was hearing as she heard the sound of a throbbing beat of music. It was a deep underground techno sound. Something that probably didn't even come from this country, she figured, as she heard the deep foreboding voice of a man's voice in German.

Her excitement began to peak, thinking that she and Bridgette were heading into a new club or something. Courtney enjoyed dancing a great deal and the beat of the music was beginning to sink into her skin. Techno was defiantly a type of music that she favored as she moved her hips minimally to the intoxicating beat.

"Alright, Bridgette," She sighed contentedly, "Dancing, this is just what I need,"

Bridgette didn't respond to her statement as she grabbed a hold of Courtney's right arm before opening the door to the facility and ushering her in. The next thing that Courtney became aware of was the strong scent of alcohol that filled the air. She curled up her nose to it and hoped that Bridgette didn't have a fake ID like Geoff. She really didn't feel like getting drunk tonight. The air was warm, almost hot, and she felt herself tugging distractedly at her sweater. She could hear and feel the throbbing beat of the music more clearly in the facility along with the alarming sound of female catcalls.

What was going on?

Suddenly the room became visible in a flourish and she had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. Bridgette had apparently taken them to a male strip club. The first sight that she took notice of was that of a woman shoving bills in the front of a very well built man's g-string. The woman herself was an old shrew with a few too many kinks in her life to be allowed out in public. Courtney's exterior cracked as she saw the man wincing away from her grouping hand. Light bales of laughter burst forth from her mouth as she turned to look at Bridgette who had a sympathetic, if a little disgusted, look on her face.

"Ha, ha, ha! I can't believe you Bridgette," She gasped, clinging to Bridgette's sleeve as she leaned forward. Laughing desperately, "Oh, my, God! This is just too much,"

Bridgette laughed along with Courtney as she walked them over to a corner of the club to take a seat along the wall, which was lined with padded cushion seats. "I didn't bring you hear to get a laugh, Courtney," She commented through her own chuckles, "I brought you here to pick up a man."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha...okay, ha!" Courtney continued to laugh, actually attempting to get a hold of herself and failing miserably. This whole situation was better then when Owen squished Heather during their boot camp challenge.

"Look around," Bridgette grinned, "Let me know if you like any of the guys and I'll hook you up," Bridgette instructed.

Courtney coughed to clear her throat and regain her lost composure. Her eyes took in the sight of the strip club fully now and she couldn't help but grin at the thought: her, Courtney, the former CIT goodie-two-shoes, in a male strip joint. How did it come to this?

The club itself was very spacious aside from the vast female population that occupied the vicinity. The lights were dim, if at all there, and punctuated with neon glows of pink green and blue. Right of the entrance was a bar that covered the entire east side of the place. The entirety of the center floor was bare, as it served the purpose of a dance floor and cat walk with a stripper's pole gracing the end of the walk way. The only place to sit was along the walls of the club, where she and Bridgette were currently occupying. There was a scattering of booths on the back wall of the club with a little more lighting. Courtney also took notice of an alcove off in the left corner of the club that was basically a harem of men with their masters for the night. Directly to the left of the entrance was the DJ stand and his equipment.

After surveying her surroundings, Courtney took notice of the men in skimpy outfits who seemed to strut around the floor, looking for their pay for the evening. There were about twenty to thirty men that she could see and each of them seemed to have a different theme in the outfit that they wore. One was wearing a set of deer skin chaps a cowboy hat and a thong with nothing more. She nudged Bridgette's arm to get her attention and pointed him out to her. The surfer chick shuddered disgustedly at the implication that he reminded the two girls of Geoff.

Bridgette arrested Courtney's attention before pointing to a guy that she thought would suit Courtney's interest. His back was to them as he was walking toward the left corner of the building where the male harem was. He was tall with very broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His upper half was bare and his lower half was adorned with a pair of black pants covered in chains and zippers. From his left wrist dangled a pair of handcuffs and Courtney grinned. An escape convict was a theme that she was defiantly interested in.

She continued to watch him as he sauntered over to a bleached blond who sat in the harem, looking oddly familiar to the former CIT. When he turned around to fall fully against the cushions and place his arm over the back of the cushion that she was leaning against, Courtney froze. She watched as Duncan, of all people, struck up a conversation with the same bleached bimbo that he had been with at the club they had first found each other at. She watched as the same bleached bitch leaned in to kiss along Duncan's throat, the delinquent tilting his chin back to allow more access.

She felt her throat clench up, preventing breath from reaching her lungs. She felt a shiver run up her spine as a cold chill washed over her skin. She could almost taste the tears that she wanted to cry, or was she finally crying again? She couldn't discern if she was, but she would make it stop.

She got to her feet, not noticing the curious look that Bridgette passed her way as she forged forward to interrogate the deceitful delinquent.

A/N: How was that? I love cliff hangers, but this story hasn't really called for them much. The next chapter is on its way, but I'm giving ya'll fair warning now. My grandparents are coming into town and I haven't seen them in three or four years. So, more likely then not, I won't be updating all next week. Please keep reviewing and don't fret, this story is too good for me not to finish. Oh, and I've also got a really good idea for a one shot Duncan and Courtney that I'm going to be working on after this. It's based off of Yellowcard's 'Fighting'. That song just inspired me one night. If ya'll haven't heard it then go to and type in Yellowcard Fighting. You can listen to it or make a playlist for yourself and put it on your myspace or facebook. I've got an awesome playlist, by the way. Okay, enough blabbing; please review and let me know what you think.

P.S.: **NeoChick**, I miss your input!


	13. A Promise

A/N: Hello to all. So yeah, my grandparents weren't able to come up for the week. They live in Louisiana and there's a series of storms and a hurricane that are hitting/has hit down there. I guess that means ya'll have some good luck, 'cause I'm going to try to finish this story up this week. I hope that ya'll enjoy this one. I kind of got a block so it definitely doesn't seem as good as some of the other chapters, at least in my opinion. All the same, I hope that ya'll enjoy it.

I Miss You-13. A Promise

Time seemed to be running in slow motion as Courtney approached the back of the strip club, her eyes fixed doggedly on her target. People brushed by her, hardly noticing the aura of angst and despair emanating from her. She seemed to have the upper hand once again as she finished her approach and stood before the pair. It seemed to take them both a while to realize she was there as they didn't acknowledge her presence at first.

Duncan was the first to realize that someone was trying to attain his attention. When he finally looked up to see who it was he could feel his heart sink in his chest. There before him stood Courtney, tears that she didn't seem to notice streaking her flushed cheeks. She had a blank look of despair on her face, but anyone with a heart could tell that she was trying very hard to mask it.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say, but he did know what he felt: he felt desperate. He didn't want her to believe what she was obviously seeing. He didn't want her to believe that he betrayed her. He didn't want this...

The two former Total Drama Island campers stared directly at each other, both not wanting to make a move or speak of the obvious. The two merely wanted to pretend that this simply wasn't happening. However, as the bleached girl spoke up, they realized that the upcoming conflict was inevitable.

"You still aren't over her," She said, once again not a question, but a statement. Courtney looked to her, wondering at her statement. "Oh, come on, are you truly that oblivious?" She snapped.

"Enough, Stephanie," Duncan ordered, finally gaining control of his voice.

"No, it's not enough," She said vehemently to Duncan before glaring hatefully at the former CIT, "You honestly do not know how good you have it! You don't know what this man is worth! You don't know what this man has done for you! You don't know that this man lo–"

"SHUT THE FUCK UIP!!"

Courtney looked to Duncan, astounded at his intensity. She hadn't noticed before, but her body was shaking. She could feel the reflexive urge to sniffle as her nose was becoming stuffy from the tears she was crying. She looked to Stephanie as she shied away from Duncan's hateful scowl. She got to her feet and brushed off her skirt.

As she was making to leave she jarred Courtney's shoulder with her own and whispered something to her, "You don't deserve him," And, with that, she left the club.

Courtney didn't know what to believe anymore as she took in Duncan once more. His eyes were turned away from her as if he was too ashamed of her or himself to look at her. His expression was one of concern and fear as he studied the tassels on a nearby pillow intently.

"Duncan," Courtney whispered, her voice chocked slightly by a barley repressed sob, "Look at me," That was all it took as his eyes snapped to meet hers.

They studied each other again, attempting to gauge the others reaction before Courtney began to speak again, "How could you do this–?"

"I didn't do anything Courtney," He defended himself as he got to his feet and approached her.

He forged forward to stand before her, only a foot or so distance between them. Courtney studied his form more closely. His shoulders were tanned, his chest broad and strong, his torso long and narrow. His hips were tapered and she noticed white briefs that were barley covered by the pants which were weighed down with so many chains. His feet were bare and peeking out from the long hem of the black slacks. He was irresistible... And he wasn't hers... He never would be...

"I don't care anymore, Duncan," She said finally, "I don't care who did what to whom anymore. I just want this to be over. I'm done with you," Finishing her statement, she made to turn before Duncan grasped her arms firmly and pulled her flush against his chest.

Courtney could feel his warmth and she breathed him in: cigarette smoke and expensive cologne; more likely then not one he stole. She couldn't have this. She didn't want to hurt this much anymore. She wanted this to end here, even if it hurt this much.

Duncan clenched his jaw tightly as he held Courtney close. He could feel her small warm hands pressed against his chest. He could smell her sweetness and it almost undid him. He wanted to beg her to stay. He wanted to proclaim so much to her. He wanted her to listen, and so she would.

"This isn't what you think it is," He could feel her snort derisively and ignored her, "I did this for you," She began to push forcefully at his chest to escape, but he would not release her, "This was the best job that I could get. It pays well. I needed to make a lot,"

"So you decided to strip and sell yourself?!" Courtney interrupted as she turned her face away from him, refusing to look his way.

"What?" Duncan asked, shocked, "Courtney, I'm not stripping," Another snort, "No, for real. I'm a host. I serve the girls food and keep them company. There are only a few stripers that work here and their only ever on stage. All the guys around here are servers." He explained.

"You expect me to believe that bull?!" She shouted, finally wrenching an arm out of his grasp and starting to hit at his chest with it.

Duncan bared the blows, "Yes I do. Courtney, you don't understand, I needed the money."

"Just let me go!" She shouted forcefully as she twisted and squirmed, anything to get away.

Duncan's expression was frantic as he clung to her remaining arm desperately. He reached his free hand around to bury it within her hair and pulled her face to his. He kissed her fully, his mouth pressed to hers firmly as he strove to make her understand without words. The only response he received was a bitten and bleeding tongue as Courtney finally escaped his grasp and fled from him.

He watched after her, his expression remorseful, yet determined. He would _never_ let her go again.

* * *

Courtney fled from the strip club, fled from Duncan and his smothering persona. She ran as far and as fast as need be to keep distance between them. She knew that if he were near, if he could speak to her and tell her all of the lies and excuses that he was bound to say, that she would forgive him. She would forgive him, because she loved him so much…

Courtney gasped for breath as she came to a staggering halt at a street corner to gain her bearings. She need only take a left and go down four blocks and she would be at her dorm room. Once there, she decided she would lock herself away from the world and never come back out to experience this type of anguish again.

She began her trek at a much more sedated pace as she thought about having left Bridgette at the club. Bridgette had been her ride, so the girl would be fine. Hopefully she had enough sense to leave her alone for a while and allow her to grieve in peace.

Having eased her guilty conscience, her mind began to wander to thoughts of Duncan's betrayal. The delinquent had ruined her, she was certain of that. He had made her soul much more miserable then it had been before. She was now officially a shadow of her former glory and she hated that a single man could do this to her.

She was stronger then this, or so she thought. She was independent and head strong and completely head over heels for someone completely wrong for her. She had to put him out of her mind. She had to forget all about him and the ways that he made her feel.

...But she didn't want to...

Courtney chocked on a hollow sob as her fingers trembled, attempting to unlock the door to her dorm room. She stumbled in weakly, her body heavy with sorrow as she shut the door halfheartedly. Her steps then took her in a scattered bee-line to her bedroom, where she collapsed lifelessly onto her bed.

* * *

Duncan watched her run, watched her flee the very sight of him, and had to hold back the overwhelming urge to scream furiously. Why the _fuck_ did this shit_ always_ seem to happen to him? Why couldn't he catch a break? Hadn't he suffered enough before or was this Fate telling him that his selfish desires weren't to be indulged? Why couldn't he just get things right for once?

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, his Mohawk losing a great deal of its hold and falling limply to the side as if to express his disconcerted mood. He couldn't let this happen and he wouldn't. He had made up his mind when he had taken on this job and for once in his misshapen life he was going to follow through.

He followed after her...

He followed after her, ignoring his responsibility to his job and the crowd that they had attracted. He followed after her for himself and for her. He would never let this go, not until he was dead.

* * *

Courtney sniffed back tears that she cried in her sleep, a sudden sound waking her from her turbulent dreams. She could hear footsteps in the adjoining room and deduced that Bridgette had returned home. She decided to feign sleep as the footsteps came toward their room. She could hear the door opening and closing, then the sound of the lock clicking into place. She found that odd as she and Bridgette never locked the door. The footsteps began to approach her bed and through her grieving haze she noticed that the steps were very heavy...too heavy to be Bridgette...

Courtney shot up out of bed but was forced back down by a heavy weight on top of her. She began to struggle desperately before she heard the deep soothing tones of Duncan's voice.

"Calm down, Princess,"

The first thing that came to mind was that she thought she would never hear that again. After all, she had promised them both that this was over. She convinced herself that she didn't want this anymore, or at least her mind believed that.

Courtney's fingers clenched desperately at the sheets beneath her as her jaw clenched to the point of shattering.

* * *

Duncan breathed her in for a second time that night as he steeled himself. He was ready for this, as ready as he would ever be. He was ready to make a commitment.

"You have to believe me, Honey," He begged, his chin settled on her left shoulder.

His body laid out over hers was the only thing preventing Courtney from running. Duncan's torso was even with hers, his hips between her thighs, one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other held her left hand against her upper arm. He could feel her body tense at his biased testimony.

"I don't have to do anything, Duncan," She argued, shuddering with each warm breath against her neck.

Duncan found himself grinning at her stubbornness, as he began to kiss gently along the curve of her neck. He twitched slightly, a minor slip in control as he heard a strangled whimper released from the former CIT's throat.

"If only you knew why I did what I did. I think you would understand if you would just let me explain," He forced back.

Duncan reached for something within the confines of his back pocket. Finally fishing it out he passed it to his other hand to assist in opening the object. He knew that she was curious as he witnessed her attempts to spoil the surprise. Finally taking hold of the item he slipped it around her finger.

Time seemed to stand still as Courtney's mind began to wrap around what the item was. When Duncan was certain that his eyes wouldn't be clawed out, he sat up. His knees slid under her legs, lifting them up from off of the bed. He looked down at her stunned expression with a sense of pride as she took in the ring.

"It's not much, I know," He defended himself before Courtney could even say a word about the trinket, "It's just a promise..." He explained, not expecting Courtney's charcoal black eyes to meet his so suddenly. "Never thought that I would make you speechless," He jeered playfully as he took her hand to look at the ring with her.

It was a simple platinum band, so simple that that was what the ring was. It was a promise ring and nothing more. Both of them knew that it was far too soon in their turbulent relationship to consider anything more then that.

"I got that job to get you that. It was the only job that I could get that gave money in hand every night. I needed to get this soon, before you decided to leave me for some other guy or just to spite me," Duncan paused in his explanation, to gain Courtney's attention or to steel himself for what he was about to say he didn't know, "Courtney...I love you,"

A/N: How was that? Good? I hope so. I expect a few squees for it at least. There will be up to two more chapters left so keep encouraging me. I really really really want to get 200 reviews for this story so tell all of your friends about it. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Ya'll really are the best and I don't think I could have asked for any more support then what I got; it would have been against the law or something if I did. Review please!

P.S.: **Sophisticated-Disturbed-Assassin**, I think it's awesome that you took the time to listen to the music that I mentioned in my chapters. That's what I was hoping that everyone was doing, but I was never certain. I was actually inspired by a lot of those songs and that's basically my muse.

So, if anyone has any good music that they would like to recommend that I listen to for inspiration, please let me know. I might just dedicate a story to the song and to you.


	14. More Then Enough

A/N: Alright guy, I'm back with the second to last chapter of this story. This is the good stuff. This is where the story defiantly becomes M for mature. Please, go easy on me. I'm really not all that good at writing sex scenes between a man and a woman. If any of ya'll have taken the time to read my other work, you will see that I specialize in writing yaoi/slash scenes. So please be gentle when you critique me. Read and enjoy!

I Miss You-14. More Then Enough

Courtney released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and feel the deep blush sinking into her skin. She had defiantly not expected this from Duncan of all people and she certainly did not know how to react. She was uncertain of the entire situation. What should she do?

She glanced up at Duncan, noticing that he seemed to be waiting on pins and needles. Her speechlessness was apparently making him very uneasy, but she didn't know what to do. The pounding of her heart became deafening as she then became aware of a pleasant twisting sensation in her stomach. She had never experienced anything like it before and she was very uncertain as to what was making her feel it.

She gasped as Duncan shifted his thighs that were folded under in a crouch. Her thighs slid higher up on his and her bottom came to rest at his heat. Her skin flushed deeper, if at all possible, as a pulse went from her navel to her center. Courtney then realized what she was feeling. For lack of better term, she was feeling hot and bothered. She wondered what would happen if she acted on a sudden impulse.

* * *

Duncan's toes were curling in nervousness as he waited uncertainly for Courtney's response. An eternity and a second seemed to pass as she lifted herself onto her elbow and pulled him down with her free hand for a timid kiss. He believed it was timid due to the fact that it was a sudden brush from shuddering lips.

It undid him...

He pressed her back into the pillows, prying her lips apart with his tongue and extracting a sudden gasp that made his access easier. He raised himself to all fours above her to alleviate any nervous feelings she might be experiencing. He wasn't going to ruin this moment with his uncouth ways. He would seduce her and make her want this as desperately as he did.

He kissed her thoroughly, dipping his tongue low and then caressing it teasingly against hers, eliciting a few sounds of wanton approval. Realizing that she wouldn't be running so soon, he lifted a hand to grasp at her hip, thumb rotating against her jutting hip bone.

* * *

Courtney sighed, feeling the hand of the experienced delinquent caressing her hip bone then trailing lower to brush teasingly along her inner thighs. Her skin grew chill bumps and she made to close her legs, but was obstructed by Duncan's knees planted firmly between hers.

She suddenly took notice of their precarious position and was more alarmed to discover that she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. Of course, she was nervous and uncertain, but if she were going to do something like this with anyone she would want it to be with someone that she was in love with.

She felt the urge to reciprocate in kind as she lifted a hand to the back of Duncan's neck and began to massage as their lips continued to mingle. Doing this brought out a deep groan that vibrated along Courtney's body in a chill. She broke the kiss to gasp out, shivering at the thought of the power that she seemed to have over this man.

She may have had power, but she didn't have control as her body began to tremble nervously. She cursed herself violently in silence as Duncan seemed to take notice of this.

"I won't hurt you," He reassured.

"I know," Courtney answered.

* * *

Duncan smiled down at her pleasantly as he settled back down onto his heels. He lifted his hands to the hem of Courtney's shirt and was only a little surprised at the lack of argument as he dragged it up over her head.

Her hands immediately went to cover her breasts, which were still covered by her bra, in a reflex. Duncan found his smile widening as her eyes met his nervously.

"It's not like I haven't seen a pair before," He teased.

"Ogre," Courtney said simply, looking away from his leering eyes as he grasped her wrists and placed them beside her shoulders.

"Not like I haven't heard that one either,"

Duncan relished the sudden look of shock and feel of her breasts as he grasped hold of one through the material of her bra. She was perfect, fitting into the palm of his hand and so very soft to the touch. He wanted to feel all of her as he sought to relieve her of the shielding garment.

He glared menacingly as Courtney managed to put up a slight argument over this next disrobing. The argument ended as soon as the bra was tossed out of reach. The next thing that Duncan took notice of was that Courtney seemed to blush all over.

He felt himself harden more at the thought and groaned deeply, savoring the shiver that it seemed to send throughout Courtney's entire body. She seemed to enjoy hearing him, luck for her he was somewhat of a vocal lover.

At this point, Duncan continued to disrobe them, with minimal amounts of protest, until either lay bare before the other. He noticed that Courtney was very uneasy and shy about her lack of clothing and made to distract her as he grabbed hold of her and flipped their positing until she was straddling him. The look on her face was _priceless_.

* * *

Courtney's stomach turned over as she sat on Duncan's stomach. She could feel him against her bottom and her entire body tensed up.

"Relax," He ordered, her body weighing down on him with the added tension of her limbs.

"That's easy for you to say," She grumbled, sitting up ram-rod straight with her nails digging crescents into her thighs.

Courtney found herself gasping as Duncan's hands cupped her breasts, feeling their weight and massaging them expertly. She shivered as she felt his calloused thumbs pulling over her nipples, making them pebble hard.

The entire situation was nerve-racking and awkward on her part, but her body was more or less enjoying it as she continued to feel heat and pleasant pressures pooling at her center. At one point, she founder herself rubbing against Duncan's abdomen and almost stopped as he raised a come-hither eyebrow...almost…

She continued her motion until the delinquent dragged a hand away from her breast to tease at the juncture between hip and her center. After that, she froze stiff again, her entire body flushing deeper. What made the situation hard to handle was that he stopped there. He made absolutely no effort to move aside from the continuous caresses against her right breast, which sent constant twinges to her abdomen.

Courtney wouldn't look at him, her entire body frozen over. She refused to make eye contact for fear of coming undone. She couldn't do this. She was too afraid. This was getting to be too much. It was going too far too fast...

Then he touched her...

Courtney arched her back, inadvertently pressing her breast into his hand as he touched her experimentally. He caressed her gently, feeling her out and seeing what she enjoyed, which wasn't very difficult to do as she shuddered and shivered at every touch. Her hips pushed forward to move with his hand and she nearly passed out from embarrassment. She had become a floozy!

* * *

Duncan indulged in each tremble and quiver as he caressed her clit, feeling all of the moisture that had gathered as he dragged his fingers back to sleek her up further. He loved getting women going, but it seemed like a much grander accomplishment because it was Courtney. It was Courtney, the uptight, follow the books, goodie two shoes CIT that was allowing him to touch her so intimately, and it clawed at something within him that was positively primeval.

He released her breast to join his apposing hand in pleasuring his Princess. His left hand continuing the ministrations of his right as said hand dragged back once again to part her folds. He felt her sleekness again and moaned deeply at the thought of being the one to have caused this. He pressed a digit into her and felt very little give as his finger forced its way through slowly and gently. He watched as she squirmed uncomfortably above him, her brow furrowed.

Her eyes were closed, head thrown back wantonly and chest puffing in and out with her ragged breaths. The sight alone was amazing, and he swore to remember it for the remainder of his days.

She seemed a little more aware of what was going on now as he pressed in a second finger to caress at her insides. He flexed out his fingers and curled them upward to pull along her inner walls, making a sharp cry come out from her throat.

* * *

Courtney screamed as her stomach seemed to jump with pleasure. She could feel herself clenching around Duncan's fingers as she leaned over to pant against his chest. She didn't want him to look at her as he continued to pull his fingers along her walls, drawing more animalistic calls from her throat.

"Dunc-ann..." She attempted, losing her composure half way through his name, "Ah, pleas-ee, stop it, uh,"

"Fuck that," She heard him growl as he picked up his ministrations.

She arched her hips forward, pressing into his hands and along his abdomen as her shoulders locked up. She refused to arch her back like some animal in heat.

She would not let him get the upper hand as her hands clasped at his shoulders. She began to kiss at his neck and along his jaw line, appreciating the fact that he tilted his chin back to give her better access. Her hands began to trail along his chest, fingers touching gently and making goose bumps appear in their wake. His stomach twitched as her nails scrapped gently along his abdomen and a deep threatening growl came from his throat.

Courtney found herself grinning as she raised herself up to her knees again. Her hands had a schedule to keep, but as she took in the sight of him she had to pause. She had never seen a man's...package...in real life, so she did the studious thing and studied it. Apparently, doing this made Duncan nervous as he withdrew his hands to grasp at her hips and flip them over.

"Not a word," He barked out ominously.

"Is _that_ supposed to fit _inside_ me?" She countered, looking downward skeptically.

Apparently, this was a great compliment to the ogre's ego as he leaned over to kiss her thoroughly. Courtney could feel his hands on her thighs again as he stroked at her once more before spreading her thighs apart farther. He sat up to kneel before her and placed her thighs up over his again. His eyes gazed down at her as he placed himself at her entrance, pausing valiantly.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his tone much thicker with need.

Courtney nodded, her voice escaping her as she felt him. She felt him against her and her stomach clenched desperately. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands as she felt him beginning to press forward slowly. Her body seemed to want to keep him out as he had to struggle to press forward.

"You're gonna need to relax," He grumbled.

"I can't," Courtney panted out nervously, fingers clenched in her hair as her palms covered her eyes.

She was startled slightly as Duncan grasped one of her hands to bring it to his lips and kiss it reassuringly. She looked at him through her one open eye and shuddered pleasantly at the gentle touch.

This was right. She knew that this was right; nothing in her life had ever felt so right. She steeled herself and relaxed as best as she could, nodding her consent once again for him to continue. With much cursing and squirming from both sides, he finally reached his destination and as if spent from the trial alone, he paused to pant above her. Courtney panted herself, adjusting to the stinging in her lower body and the feeling of fullness. It was an entirely new sensation and she couldn't discern whether or not she enjoyed it just yet.

* * *

Duncan finally regained his composure as he pulled back slightly then pressed forward, relishing the sudden gasp he rent from his lover. His hands grasped desperately at the sheets above her head as he pressed in and out continuously. A slow pressure was building in his gut as he watched her tossing her head against the pillows with each moan she allowed to escape.

Duncan took a breath before sitting back on his haunches. He grasped Courtney's ankles, lifting her legs into the air. He placed one calf along his shoulder and grasped at her thigh as he snaked his tongue along the apposing calf muscle, savoring the deep blush that spread along her cheek bones.

* * *

Courtney squirmed beneath the delinquent as her hands clenched desperately at the head board. Her body was screaming with new sensations and she arched her hips up to meet with Duncan's as the feelings continued to build in her abdomen. The twinges grew sharper and she caught her breath sharply as everything seemed to release instantly and yet continued to drag on forever. She stayed there, contently, as she delighted in the continuous pulses coming from her center and spreading throughout her tired limbs.

Moments later, she felt Duncan's pace accelerate and she couldn't help but moan out at the added affect to her orgasm. As suddenly as he had picked up his pace, he pulled out of her. She watched as he dragged his hand over himself, ejaculating over her stomach, and for some reason she clenched up tantalizingly.

Both now completely spent, they lay beside each other, panting heavily. Courtney found herself cuddling up to Duncan's side instinctually and was happy that he didn't tease her about it. The thought came that he may be too exhausted to tease her and then another thought came that she had been the one to exhaust him so and she smiled satisfyingly. This defiantly felt right.

"Duncan," She queried, attempting to gain his attention.

"Uhn," He grunted, eyes closed as he turned on his side.

Courtney smiled as he wrapped his arms around her possessively and nuzzled his chin against the top of her head.

It would never feel more right then now to say what she needed to say, "I love you,"

There was a pause and despite the fact that Courtney couldn't see his face, due to hers being buried against his neck, she knew that he was smiling.

The next words that he said broke the atmosphere, "Naturally,"

Courtney glowered against his neck, but let the comment slip. After all, she really couldn't expect more then what Duncan was willing to give. Glancing at her new ring, she realized that Duncan had given more then enough.

A/N: Whoo that was a toughie. Sorry if it really wasn't all that good. Alright, just one more chapter and it's probably going to be short. It's just going to be a short epilog and a dedication to all of my devoted readers. I'm still shooting for 200 reviews so keep spreading the word. Thanks for all of the suggestions with music. I'm defiantly going to be listening to them to see if I can get inspired again. I've got another idea for a chapter story with this couple based off of Nickleback's 'Savin' Me'. Something like, Courtney ends up being Duncan's parole officer in an AU story and Duncan is, of course, a pain in the ass. He ends up falling for her though and they end up having issues of some kind. It sounds really good in my head, but then again everything sounds better in my head then on paper. Ok, well, that's a little sneak peek. I'm still going to be writing that oneshot after this story so keep an eye out for it. Thanks again and keep reviewing!


	15. Turbulence

A/N: Oh, my, God, I'm blushing. I haven't posted a chapter like the last one in a long time and I seriously didn't expect to get as many positive reviews as I did. Thank you all. Alright everyone this is the last chapter. Oh, my, God, I'm so excited. I've gotten 170+ reviews. That is the most that I have ever gotten and believe me I did not expect this much response. I can also safely say that this is the first story that I haven't gotten a single flame review knocks on head. I do believe that is quite an accomplishment. It's really been some month. Thank you all again for your reviews and support. I hope that everyone continues to encourage me as I begin a new story. Review Please!

I Miss You-15. Turbulence

Duncan sighed as he stared out angrily at the line of cars outside of the garage. He cursed colorfully as a coworker jabbed him in the side with a wrench, demanding that he continue working. He grit his teeth against his angry ranting, wanting to keep this job over anything.

After the stripping job he had gotten a job at a local family garage, his experience with building cars and taking them apart the only reason as to why he received the position. Courtney had even helped him, determined that he be at a stable job that didn't involve him disrobing nightly.

Duncan grinned at the thought of Courtney's possessiveness. It had been eight months since they had decided to officially see each other. It had also been eight months since he had given her the promise ring and it seemed to be holding them together quite well.

Of course she made a few ground rules that he just had to snort at: no public displays of affection unless she initiated them, no stripping, seeing other women, or even thinking of other women while she wore his ring, which was 24/7, and she was allowed to make up rules as they went along.

Duncan was having a very difficult time with the first rule. He had always found Courtney very desirable and he didn't seem to understand why he couldn't snog his girlfriend in public. Oh well, it must have just been her uptightness putting up a last ditch fight. Despite her own rule, he made it very difficult on her to resist him, especially when she came to visit him at work.

She just so happened to be pulling up to the facility on her mo-ped and Duncan wholly intended for her to jump him the moment she saw him. They hadn't slept with one another that entire week due to their busy schedules and they wagered a bet that one couldn't out last the other. He would see to it that she gave in today so they could spend a pleasant evening together.

"Hey, Princess," He greeted, leaning against the trunk of the current car being operated on.

He had taken off his shirt earlier due to the May heat and a sheen of oil smudged sweat was covering his back and chest. His pants hung dangerously low, as per usual, and his hair had fallen limp, strands of green hanging in his eyes. His eyes took her in and he felt his stomach clench hungrily.

Courtney seemed to be up for the game as well as she wore a too short skirt and a simple skin tight tank top. She fanned a hand to cool herself down as she began to pant from the heat. She ran a hand along her chest to wipe away the sweat that had gathered there and delighted it the fact that she had Duncan's rapt attention.

"Ogre," She replied, smiling at the snickers heard from the surrounding coworkers.

She sauntered up to him, leaning her hips to press against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Duncan reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss teasingly at her gloss covered lips. She was good at this game, he noticed, as she pressed more firmly against him and withdrew just as he was beginning to loose himself in her warmth.

He grumbled as she stepped back two paces and he followed, dipping his chin to take hold of her lips again. She didn't need to look so damn cocky. She pulled away coyly and walked to the side of the car, a distance that she seemed to think was safe.

Duncan seemed to pout as he walked over to the apposing side of the car, wrenching the door open as he backed it up, nearly running over Courtney's toes. She hit the car in retaliation as Duncan grinned out at her. Parking the car, Duncan exited it and approached Courtney's glowering form.

"You'll never win this game, Princess," He declared, "I'm much more experienced then you,"

"Yeah?" She queried, "Well, I'm more determined then you,"

"Whatever," Duncan called back flippantly, "You may be more determined, but you're much more impatient then me. Face it, Princess, I'm everything that you aren't and you need me. I figured you ou-." Duncan paused as the familiar strings of a Nickleback song began to play from somewhere within the pockets of her skirt.

The lyrics seemed to fit the situation and reveal a great deal about the couple to anyone who cared to listen, which just so happened to be everyone. He grinned at her horrified blush as his coworkers chuckled and began to converse amongst each other in hushed tones.

"_And now I know who you are, it wasn't that hard, just to figure you out_," Duncan sang out, turning his back to her and beginning his work anew.

Courtney huffed out childishly as she approached her mo-ped to leave, glaring over at Duncan as he continued to sing parts of the song.

"_I like your pants around your feet, I like the dirt that's on your knees, and I like the way you still say please while you're looking up at me, you're like my favorite damn disease_,"

"See if you get laid tonight," She called out over her shoulder as she drove away, eliciting jeers from his coworkers.

Duncan glowered at their comments and sighed to himself. This was just how their relationship was and it seemed that it would always be this way.

End

A/N: Nickleback 'Figured You Out'. Okay guys that's it. That's the end of the first story that I have ever finished. I believe I deserve a pat on the back. This is quite an accomplishment for me and I want to thank everyone who reviewed:

NeoChick , watchingpaintdry, Amethyst Ocean, Gabbiez, Em, Iloveduncan22, Pirate Slayer, Bubbles968, anon goddess, cartoonfire, cherrybomb 10295, iluvnusessnar, Temporary Writer, Attempingwriter29, Bunnyboo, UnderxGravity, Hgirl1884, Grethen903, The Anarchy Pancake, Summer Ann, nArUtO1rOcKsTaR, Beautifuldeath92, totaldramaislandlover, LavGhost, TheCocaineDiaries, 4BEST4, Crazedchocolatefan, WeThePeople, zeb, Anonomous, DubbleV, ShadeKitty, missezlovett, Sam7418, ChaotisChild, Dramatic Melody, alienphantom, Taryn Eithne, Kailany-Aurora, ihavealife, Random Reviewer, avery9967, Shinjiru Kokoro, LWAP, GinaMinrina, inu-rulz, dddynamite, Mike, Heirate Mich, ParadiseSong, Crystal Persian, Chillin'LikeAVillin', Fairy Of Anime, Sociopathic-Disturbed-Assassin, michaela-uzumaki, jesikasand04, Oscar Wilde98, Snowlily, Forest Scion, AsukaFusa, The Lady Meow, xxbrokensoul

I personally want to thank:

**NeoChick** and **Sociopathic-Disturbed-Assassin** for critiquing work. You two let me know where I could improve and let me know what was good. Thank you.

I want to thank **cartoonfire** for putting me on your community. Thanks it makes me feel special.

I want to thank my best friend **jesikasand04** for actually reading this.

And **bunnyboo**, you should be scolded...but I love that you are a dedicated fan. Thank you for your boundless support.

Thank you all so very much for keeping me driven and determined to finish this story. I'm going to see to it that I keep this up with the next story that I'm going to write. Oh, and please keep reviewing long after the stories been finished. The more the married!

P.S.: Thank you to everyone who suggested songs for inspiration. I've now got some new bands and groups to obsess over and some new ideas to write on.


End file.
